Amor y Conflictos
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy...
1. Primera Impresión

*******Nota Importante abajo*******

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Apenas tenía 19 años cuando conoció al famoso Shaoran Li. El hombre más guapo que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra según los canales de T.V. y todas las revistas. Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy y lo mejor era que a su corta edad era el dueño de todo el imperio Li, llegando hacer unos de los hombres más ricos. No pudo evitar enamorarse al verlo, según ella era un ángel caído del cielo y que mujer no pensaría así teniendo a tremendo hombre de frente.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Amor y Conflictos**

**Capítulo 1:** Primera Impresión

―

−No, no, no− decía una joven de cabellos castaños claros, figura delgada, estatura pequeña y ojos color esmeralda. −¿Por qué justamente hoy que llega el nuevo presidente de la empresa?− gritaba mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

Cuando terminó de peinarse tomó su bolso y estaba dispuesta a salir del departamento, cuando escuchó un maullido.

−¡Kero, Dios mío casi te dejo sin comida!− para su mala suerte se le había olvidado ponerle de comer a su gato.

Luego de dejarle de comer al gato se dispuso a irse, por lo menos esa mañana su auto encendió sin ningún problema y no había mucho transito. Cuando llegó a la empresa tenía diez minutos tarde, rápido entró y saludó a la recepcionista y se apresuró a tomar el elevador. Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron ella rápido se dirigió hasta su puesto.

−¿Problemas con tu auto?− esa era su mejor amiga, gracias a ella había conseguido el empleo.

Esa era Tomoyo Daidouji la esposa de su hermano, tenía el cabello negro largo, ojos amatista y se podía, estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.

−Aunque no lo creas esta vez encendió sin ningún problema− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Sakura, amiga, pídele ayuda a tu hermano− le dijo preocupada.

−No Tomy, ya verás que me las arreglaré sola− le aseguró.

−Touya está preocupado por ti− le dijo.

−¿Le has dicho algo?− le preguntó, por nada del mundo quería que su hermano la ayudara a comprar un auto. Estaba tratando de juntar el dinero para un nuevo coche pero con los gastos que tenía le era sumamente imposible.

−Claro que no− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−No te preocupes por mí, recuerda que eso le hace daño a tu embarazo− le dijo.

−Si tú lo dices− dijo ella mientras suspiraba. −Bueno voy a entregar estos documentos a Rika− le dedicó una sonrisa y luego se marchó.

Sakura sólo suspiró mientras encendía el ordenador.

−Haber si termino esto antes de que llegue el nuevo presidente− por lo menos su nuevo jefe no había llegado aún y podía terminar el balance de la empresa que el señor Yamamoto le había pedido. En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

−Buenos días empresa Li & Hiragizawa, Kinomoto le habla− saludó ella.

−"_Prepárate, creo que acaba de llegar tu nuevo jefe"− _le dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

−¿En serio?− le preguntó a Chijaru quien era la recepcionista.

−"_Si, y están con el señor Yamamoto, y ambos están hechos unos bombones"− _le dijo.

−¿Están?− preguntó confundida.

−"_Sakura, te dejo que vienen hacia acá"− _con estas últimas palabras colgó el teléfono, dejando a una castaña confundida.

−¿Qué te pasa?− escuchó la voz de Tomoyo.

−Era Chijaru y al parecer son dos dueños− le dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

−Que raro, no recuerdo que la señora Li tuviera dos hijos varones− dijo pensativa.

Tomoyo conocía a la madre del nuevo dueño ya que ella empezó a trabajar en las empresas Li cuando tenía dieciocho años y de eso hacían tres años y en una ocasión conoció a la hija de la señora Ieran Li y se hicieron buenas amigas, pero no recordaba que la señora Li tuviera dos hijos varones, solo tenía tres, la mayor que era Shiefa, Xiao Lang era el único varón y Meiling que era la más pequeña, aunque solo conoció a Meiling.

−Bueno mejor me voy− dicho esto se despidió y fue hasta su escritorio que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos del de su amiga.

**-%%%%%-**

Acababan de entrar dos jóvenes vestidos con trajes negros, uno de ellos con cabello negro, ojos azules y lentes, alto al igual que su compañero, delgado, piel bronceada, mientras el otro tenía el pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, su piel era más bronceada que la de su compañero, y se podía ver a la perfección que ambos chicos tenían perfecto cuerpo. Entraron al elevador acompañados de Yue el encargado de la empresa, era un hombre con el cabello algo blanco, alto, delgado, de algunos cincuenta y tanto.

−¿Qué les parece Japón?− le preguntó a ambos jóvenes, cuando estuvieron dentro del elevador.

−Es la primera vez que estamos aquí− respondió el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que su compañero permanecía en silencio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y los tres salieron, todos miraron de reojo a los tres sujetos que salieron del elevador. Ninguno se limitó a decir nada, sólo siguieron su camino hasta encontrarse con el escritorio de la castaña quien estaba terminando el balance de la empresa.

−Mmm− ya saben ese extraño ruido que hacemos con la garganta.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los tres hombres frente al escritorio, rápido se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

−Buenos días señor Yamamoto− dijo un poco nerviosa.

La amatista sólo miraba la escena desde su escritorio con una sonrisa.

−Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, le presento al señor Li y al señor Hiragizawa, ella será su secretaria señor Li− la esmeralda hizo una reverencia. −Esta será su oficina señor Li− le indicó el señor Yue.

El castaño la observó de arriba abajo con disimulo algo que sólo su compañero notó. La castaña traía una camisa roja, una falda negro al igual que los zapatos y el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente recogido.

Luego los jóvenes siguieron a Yue quien caminaba hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

−Buenos días señor Yamamoto− dijo con una sonrisa.

−Buenos días señorita Daidouji, le presento al señor Li y al señor Hiragizawa, ella será su secretaria señor Hiragizawa− ella saludó. −Esta será su oficina señor Hiragizawa−

La esmeralda estaba embobada observando a su nuevo jefe, ¡¿por Dios, cómo podía existir un hombre así de guapo?, debería ser un pecado tener tanta belleza, lo había visto en las revistas y en la televisión pero no se podía comparar verlo en persona. Unos de los soltero más codiciados y más ricos del mundo y ella sería su secretaria.

−_Es muy guapo− _pensó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El joven castaño al percatarse de que lo observaban miró hacia donde estaba aquella persona, la esmeralda rápido miró hacia otro lado mientras se sonrojaba. Luego los tres hombres entraron a la oficina que ahora le pertenecía al joven Li.

**-%%%%%-**

−Me encargué personalmente de citar a los accionista para la junta de las dos− le dijo Yue a ambos jóvenes.

−¿Y el balance de la empresa?− preguntó el joven Li.

−Le pedí a la señorita Kinomoto que se encargara− le dijo.

−¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando con nosotros?− preguntó el joven de cabello negro.

−Sólo tiene siete meses y es muy eficiente− le dijo.

−¿Y la señorita Daidouji?− volvió a preguntar el joven de cabello negro.

−Tres años, fue la secretaria de la señora Ieran por un tiempo−  
−Puede retirarse, lo veremos a las dos de la tarde en la junta− le dijo el joven castaño.

Dicho esto el señor Yue salió de la oficina, no sin antes despedirse.

−Kinomoto− llamó el joven Li por el auricular.

−"_Dígame señor"−_trató de sonar lo más natural posible.

−Venga un momento− la dejó con la palabra en la boca ya que no esperó repuesta, sólo se lo ordenó y listo.

Ambos jóvenes escucharon como tocaban la puerta.

−Pase− pidió el joven pelinegro.

La esmeralda entró con la cabeza baja y se limitó a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

−¿Ya terminó el balance?− le preguntó su jefe, su voz era penetrante y firme.

−No señor− dijo apenada. −Sólo me falta ir a...− no pudo terminar porque su jefe la interrumpió.

−Quiero ese balance para las dos de la tarde, si lo terminas antes mucho mejor− le dijo con seriedad.

La chica asintió, por primera vez se atrevió a levantar la mirada y pudo ver a su jefe sentado detrás de su escritorio, se veía muy guapo con ese porte de mandón, el señor Hiragizawa permanecía sentado en un mueble.

−Retírese− ella solo asintió y salió de la oficina.

−¡Xiao Lang, por Dios te acaba de conocer y ya la estás tratando así!− le reclamó el pelinegro.

−¿Así cómo según tú?− le preguntó.

−¿Cuándo Yue le dijo qué tú eras el señor Li, no notaste cómo te observó?− le preguntó.

−No− dijo simplemente.

−Olvídalo, mejor me voy a mi oficina, tengo que llamar a tu hermana− le dijo.

−Si, que de seguro está loca porque la llames−

Toda la mañana pasó tranquilamente sin ningún inconveniente, ya eran las doce del medio día y todos los ejecutivos y empleados se iban a almorzar

−Vamos Sakura, ¿acaso no piensas ir a comer?− le decía Tomoyo.

−No puedo, tengo que tener ese balance para las dos de la tarde Tomy− tenía puesta la vista en el ordenado y si seguía como iba terminaría antes de las dos.

−¿Quieres qué te traiga algo de comer?− le preguntó resignada.

−No gracias, creo que tengo algo en mi bolso− le dijo.

Tomoyo suspiró y se acercó hacia el elevador, últimamente la esmeralda estaba obsesionada con el trabajo y sólo porque le habían informado que el hijo de la señora Li tomaría su puesto.

Escuchó su estomago quejarse, al parecer tenía más hambre de la que suponía (ese ruido que hace el estomago cuando uno tiene hambre). Buscó en su bolso y sacó una manzana, la colocó en el escritorio y se quedó mirándola y no notó cuando su jefe y el señor Hiragizawa salieron de la oficina.

−Creo que sólo seremos tú y yo− susurró mientras miraba la manzana. −¡No creo que me conforme solamente contigo!− exclamó mientras escuchaba nuevamente los gritos de hambre de su estomago.

−Señorita− dijo el joven Hiragizawa.

La castaña se quedó sin aliento al ver a los dos jóvenes frente a su escritorio, al parecer habían salido de la oficina y no se había dado cuenta.

−Disculpen− dijo rápido mientras se sonrojaba y se ponía de pie.

−¿No piensa ir a comer?− le preguntó con interés.

El joven castaño permanecía en silencio. Ver el nerviosismo de su secretaria lo hizo alzar una ceja.

−_"Será tonta"− _pensó sin interés.

−Tengo mucho trabajo− dijo con nerviosismo.

−Bueno− dijo. −Espero que esa manzana le quite el hambre− la castaña se sonrojó ante ese comentario, el pelinegro se despidió y se dirigieron al elevador.

**-%%%%%-**

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, por lo menos su estomago ya no le rugía por comida, aunque todavía tenía hambre.

−Toma− le dijo la amatista mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

−¿Y esto qué es?− le preguntó sin entender.

−¡¿Crees qué te iba a dejar sin comer?− exclamó con una sonrisa.

**-%%%%%-**

−Sólo a ti se te ocurre− le decía el castaño a su acompañante.

Ambos estaban en un semáforo y al parecer el castaño estaba muy enojado.

−Por favor Xiao Lang, no es justo que esa chica se quede sin comer solo para poder impresionarte− se defendió.

−¿A qué te refieres?− le preguntó mientras ponía el auto en marcha ya que la luz había cambiado.

−¿Acaso no lo notaste?− le preguntó.

−¿Notar qué?− dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

−Creo que durante toda la mañana ni siquiera fue al baño, siempre que la solicitabas estaba en su escritorio− le dijo.  
−Pues creo que ese es su trabajo y para eso se le paga, no para ir cada cinco minutos al baño− le dijo.

−No seas idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero− una sonrisa se posó en sus labios cuando vio a su amigo pensativo. −Casi se le caen las babas cuando te vio− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−No digas estupideces− le reclamó.

−Sabes muy bien que esa es la verdad− luego analizó las cosas y dijo. −Está más claro que el agua que se quedó prendada cuando te vio−

−Eriol por favor es una niña y al parecer algo torpe− dijo al recordar lo nerviosa que se ponía su secretaria.

−Pues yo no veo una niña, sólo veo a una hermosa mujer−

−Sí, es guapa, pero te recomiendo que te limpies los lentes mejor porque sigue siendo una niña− le dijo burlonamente.

−Tal vez si se pone un poco nerviosa...− pero el castaño no lo dejó terminar.

−Un poco, por favor, se pone como las hojas de otoño cuando el viento sopla−

−Tal vez es porque nunca ha tenido un jefe tan guapo−

−Conseguiste traerle algo de comer así que cierra tu gran bocota− le dijo enojado justo cuando estacionaba el auto.

Ambos se bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a entrar a la empresa.

−Creo que una chica como ella es que necesitas− le dijo cuando ambos entraron a la empresa.

−No te voy a negar que es guapa, pero hasta ahí− le decía mientras ambos esperaban el elevador.

−Vez, aceptas que es tú tipo y creo que te has fijado en ella más de la cuenta, dijiste dos veces que es guapa y Xiao Lang Li no acostumbra a decir las cosas dos veces− justo cuando las puertas del elevador abrieron y ambos entraron.

−No dije eso, solamente acepté que es guapa nada más− sabía muy bien cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. −Y el hecho que diga que es guapa más de una vez no quiere decir nada− el pelinegro estaba a punto de seguir hablando cuando él le dijo. −Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso, no vine a Japón en busca de mujeres, que te quede claro− luego de eso ambos guardaron silencio.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron indicando que ya había llegado a su destino, ambos salieron y fueron hasta la oficina del castaño. El castaño entró sin saludar, estaba cansado de las estupideces de su cuñado.

−Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer− le dijo a la castaña mientras le entregaba un plato (ya saben esos que usamos cuando vamos a llevar comida)

−¿Qué es esto?− preguntó sin entender.

−Para que no se quede sin comer por la culpa de su jefe− le dijo con una sonrisa, luego se fue hasta su oficina.

La esmeralda solo se sonrojó, pero ya había comido lo que le trajo su amiga, lo colocó en un lado de su escritorio. Fue un gesto muy lindo de parte del moreno. Ya era la una y media de la tarde y tanto el castaño como el moreno estaban reunidos observando el balance de la empresa que había preparado Sakura.

−¡Pues por lo que vemos aquí la empresa está muy bien!− exclamó el pelinegro.

−Si pero sabes porque estamos aquí− le recordó.

−¿De verdad crees qué Yue sea capaz de robarnos?, digo tiene diez años trabajando para nosotros− le dijo el moreno.

−Te estás poniendo igual que mi madre, ella tampoco lo cree− le dijo.

−Bueno es muy difícil de creer que un empleado que tiene casi más de diez años esté robando− dijo mientras seguía analizando el balance.

Mientras ellos veían los últimos detalles para la junta que era dentro en treinta minutos la esmeralda estaba adelantando el trabajo de mañana. Vio como una chica seguía de largo hasta pararse frente a la oficina de su jefe.

−Déjame pasar− le dijo la chica cuando vio como la esmeralda se ponía en medio impidiéndole el paso.

−Lo siento, no puede pasar sin ser anunciada− le dijo.

−¡¿Qué, pero cómo te atreves?− le reclamó enojada.

−Dígame su nombre y la anuncio con el señor Li, para ver si la puede recibir− le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de guardar la calma al ver el semblante de enojo de aquella mujer.

La chica era alta, cabellos algo ondulado a mitad de espalda castaño claro casi rubio, ojos marrones, era muy bella, cortísimo vestido negro, con un cinturón en animal print y unos tacos amarillos al igual que la cartera. Algo en esa mujer se le hacía conocido.

−No necesito ser anunciada− le dijo llamando la atención de algunos empleados.

−Parece que tu secretaria está discutiendo con alguien− le dijo el moreno.

−Ya le dije que no puede pasar sino es anunciada con el señor Li− le dijo la castaña.

−Mira niña, no tengo tiempo para perder contigo así que apártate de mi camino− le dijo la chica mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

−¿Qué está pasando aquí?− preguntó el castaño quien acababa de salir de la oficina.

La esmeralda al escuchar la voz de su jefe tan cerca se estremeció, se apartó dejando al castaño frente a aquella desconocida.

−¡Xiao Lang, mi amor!− exclamó la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

−¿Qué haces aquí Kaho?− le preguntó mientras se separaba de la chica.

−Me enteré de que estabas aquí en Japón y rápido tomé un vuelo hasta aquí− el castaño al ver que estaban llamando la atención de algunos empleados la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta dentro de la oficina donde permanecía el moreno. Lo último que quería era un escándalo.

−Tenía que ser tú, siempre haciendo escándalo− le dijo el pelinegro.

−¿Acaso no te dejé muy claro de qué no te quería volver a ver?− prácticamente estaba tratando de no armar un escándalo, pero su tono de voz lo delataba.

−Xiao Lang, por favor− trató de acercarse pero él se lo impidió.

Esa era Kaho Mitsuy una chica de veintidós años, meses atrás había sido su novia, la había encontrado con otro hombre en su departamento en una situación muy comprometedora.

−¿Acaso no entiendes?− su cuñado miraba la escena en silencio. −No te quiero volver a ver en toda mi existencia−

−Pero...− trató de hablar pero no se lo permitió.

−Te voy a pedir que te vayas y que nunca más en tu vida te atrevas a buscarme−

Ella sólo lo miró con enojo y salió de la oficina mientras azotaba la puerta, ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada, Eriol porque no sabía que decir y Shaoran porque estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberse metido con tipas como ella.

**-%%%%%-**

Era finales del mes de marzo, casi tres meses de la llegada de ambos hombres.

−¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?− le preguntó.

−No siga con eso− ya estaba cansado del mismo tema, desde el día que llegó hasta ahora su cuñado se había empeñado en hablar de su secretaria.

−Vamos Xiao Lang, mira− le dijo mientras le enseñaba unos archivos en su ordenador.

−¿Qué es eso?− le preguntó.

−Son los datos de tu secretaria, veamos− mientras habría el archivo. −Kinomoto Sakura, soltera, vive sola , etc. Y según lo que dice aquí no hace mucho cumplió diecinueve año− terminó.

−Flor de cerezo− susurró, pero el pelinegro lo había escuchado.

−Muy lindo nombre− el castaño solo miró hacia otro lado un poco enojado.

−Déjate de tonterías− le sugirió.

−Yo sólo cumplo, es una chica muy hermosa y babea por ti desde que te vio, recuerda que no todas son como Kaho− sabía que el castaño seguía dolido por lo que le hizo esa mujer.

−Que no se te ocurra volver a mencionarla− el pelinegro solo lo miró con seriedad, su cuñado últimamente solo sabia gruñir.

−Vez, con más razón te digo que tienes que salir con alguien− le aconsejó.

−No has dicho eso, sólo has dicho que tengo que salir con Kinomoto y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo− le dijo más calmado.

Mientras el moreno trataba de convencer al castaño, una hermosa joven salía del elevador, tenía el cabello negro suelto más abajo de la espalda, era alta, ojos color rubíes, figura delgada, traía puesto un corto traje color amarillo con un escote en forma de V, un cinturón negro y unas elegantes botas del mismo color. La chica fue hasta el escritorio de la amatista quien escribía en su ordenador.

−¿El señor Eriol está en su oficina?− preguntó a Tomoyo quien justamente levantaba la mirada.

−¿Quién lo busca?− preguntó con una sonrisa.

−¿Tomoyo Daidouji eres tú?− preguntó la presente emocionada.

−Si− dijo con una ceja alzada.

−Soy Mey, ¿no me reconoces?− le preguntó.

−¡¿Meiling?− preguntó incrédula.

−Si− tenía una gran sonrisa. −Pero no te quedes ahí− la amatista se levantó de su asiento dejando a una Mey muy sorprendida.

−Pero está...−

−Embarazada− dijo con una sonrisa. La castaña solo miraba a las dos chicas con interés.

−¿Cuántos meses tienes?− le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

−Siete− dijo luego de haberse separado.

−No me digas qué te casaste con Kinomoto−

−Sip, y tengo un año de feliz matrimonio− le dijo.

−Yo también me voy a casar− le dijo mostrándole su anillo de compromiso.

−¿Quién es el afortunado?−

−¿Recuerda el chico qué te comente qué me gustaba?− le preguntó.

−Claro, aquel tonto que solo te veía como una hermana−

−¡Sí!− exclamó con una sonrisa al recordar como aquella vez lloró acompañada de Tomoyo porque el pelinegro solo la miraba como una hermana. −Déjame decirte que ya no me ve como una hermana sino como toda una mujer− dijo emocionada.

−¿Y quién es?− por alguna razón Mey nunca le había dicho el nombre del chico.

−Aquel chico tonto e idiota que te dije aquella vez, es Eriol− le dijo.

−¿Eriol?− preguntó sin entender.

−Eriol Hiragizawa− le dijo a ver que su amiga no captaba la información.

−¿Eriol Hiragizawa, mi jefe?− le preguntó sorprendida.

La de ojos rubíes asintió con una sonrisa, luego ambas gritaron de felicidad, lo que no notaron fue que en esos momentos el castaño y el moreno salían de la oficina del último mencionado al escuchar los gritos de las chicas.

−¿Mey?− decía un sorprendido Eriol.

−¡Mi amor!− exclamó mientras iba hacia él y lo abrazaba. La última vez que lo había visto fue en la época de navidad y de eso hacía ya un mes.

−¿Qué haces aquí?− le preguntó su hermano.

−Les quería dar una sorpresa− mientras se separaba de su prometido.

−Pues valla que no las has dado− le dijo su prometido dándole un beso en los labios.

−¿Recuerdan la amiga de qué tanto le hablaba?− ambos chico asintieron. −Ella es Tomoyo−

−Por eso su nombre se me hacia tan familiar− dijo su novio.

Luego de aquello ambos morenos entraron nuevamente a la oficina mientras el castaño se iba a la de él. No supo porque razón pero cuando pasó al lado del escritorio de su secretaria sintió ganas de mirarla, tal vez lo que Eriol decía era verdad. Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró pesadamente.

−Kinomoto por favor venga un momento− dijo por el auricular, pero rápido se arrepintió, ¿cómo diablos había hecho una estupidez así?. −Adelante− dijo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. La observó de pie a cabeza cuando entró a la oficina, traía un traje crema de pantalón largo y chaqueta, una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta al igual que sus zapatos, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos, nunca la había visto maquillada solo con un poco de lápiz labial color rosa o simplemente uno sin color que solo le daba brillo a sus labios y ese era el que llevaba justamente ahora.

Si de algo estaba seguro era que esa niña como él decía lo estaba volviendo loco, se veía tan inocente, tan ingenua que lo hacía sentir un pervertido al fantasear con ella, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Se sentía pésimamente miserable por recordar lo que le hizo Kaho y admite que a veces quiere desquitarse y por eso trataba pésimo a su secretaria quien no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le había hecho aquella mujer. A lo mejor le había mentido a su mejor amigo al decirle que no tenía intenciones de salir con su secretaria. No era tonto y sabía que ella si tenía algún interés por él, a lo mejor no como dice Eriol que ella babea por él.

−Siéntese− no sabía cómo acercarse a la esmeralda, no la había tratado tan bien que digamos. Tal vez tenía que empezar por disculparse. −Si se ha sentido incomoda durante estos dos meses, disculpe− ella no lo miraba, tenía la mirada baja y eso lo hacía sentirse más miserable. −¡Maldición podría mirarme cuando le hablo, parece que estoy hablando con una pared!− la esmeralda lo miró sorprendida, tal vez Chijaru tenía razón cuando le decía que a veces podría ser demasiado tímida.

Se quedó sin aliento al verlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que lo hacía y la hizo sentirse pequeña e indefensa.

−Ya que no dirá nada puede retirarse− se puso de pies y le dio la espalda, ella apenas podía articular palabra. Solo se puso de pies y salió de la oficina sin decir nada, él dejó caer los hombros cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

−Definitivamente es una niña y con esos nervios− suspiró.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿De verdad crees eso?− le preguntaba la morena a su novio.

−Tu hermano no lo quiere aceptar, pero estoy seguro que Kinomoto le atrae− le aseguró.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en unos de los muebles de la oficina.

−¿Y ella?− le preguntó con interés.

−No sé si está enamorada de Xiao Lang pero me he dado cuenta como lo mira y lo nerviosa que se pone cuando él le habla o cuando la mira−

−Entonces hay que hacer algo− le dijo.

−Le dije que la invitara a salir pero se niega−

−¡Tal vez siga pensado en Kaho!− exclamó pensativa.

−¿Fuiste tú quién le dijo qué estábamos en Japón?− al ver como su novia se quedaba en silencio suspiró. −Xiao Lang está enojado por su visita− le informó.

−¿Tan mal quedaron esos dos?− ella no sabía por qué su hermano y Kaho se habían dejado.

Él solo guardó silencio.

−¿Qué pasa?− le pregunté al ver que se había quedado en silencio.

−Nada− le dijo con una sonrisa. −Te amo− se acercó lentamente hasta que su respiración chocó contra sus labios.

−Yo también te amo− le dijo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambas manos.

Se besaron dulcemente hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar, volvieron a unir sus labios mientras ella jugueteaba con la parte de atrás de sus cabellos él jugaba con su cintura.

**-%%%%%-**

La esmeralda se sentó sin ánimos en su asiento frente al escritorio, de alguna forma estaba feliz porque su jefe se había disculpado.

−¿Qué te pasa?− le preguntó su mejor amiga quien había ido a entregarle unos papeles al castaño.

−Creo que lo mejor será renunciar− había tomado esa decisión y no sabía si era la correcta.

−¡Que!− exclamó Tomoyo. −¿Cuándo lo decidiste?− le preguntó preocupada.

−Creo que no le agrado al señor Li− le dijo.

−Sakura− recordó una plática que había tenido con ella el día anterior a la hora de almorzar.

**Flash Back**

−_¿Estás segura?− le preguntó._

−_Sé que estoy mal, pero no lo puedo evitar− se podía ver que estaba triste._

−Sakura, amiga− le dijo al verla sollozar.

−Soy una tonta− se dijo.

−No, no lo eres, no es un pecado enamorarse−

−Pero enamorarse de alguien que solo lo conoce poco, ¡¿por Dios qué estoy diciendo?, ni siquiera lo conozco, solo soy su secretaria−decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

−Eso no tiene nada que ver−

**Fin del Flash Back**

−Él apenas se da cuenta de que existo− no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se le escaparan.

Ella la entendía perfectamente, Touya nunca se había fijado en ella por ser la mejor amiga de su hermana, cuando le confesó sus sentimientos la ignoró por varios y largos meses y cuando se iba a dar por rendida él fue a su casa y se le declaró.

−¿Qué le pasa?− preguntó Mey que estaba acompañada por su novio, ya habían salido de la oficina.

−No es nada− dijo la esmeralda rápido mientras se secaba las lagrimas. −Disculpen− no le dio tiempo a ninguno de decir nada porque ella rápido se fue al baño.

−¿Qué tiene?− volvió a preguntar la de ojos rubíes.

−Problemas amorosos− dijo al dejar escapar un suspiro.

−Mejor ve a ver cómo está− le dijo Mey.

No lo dudó y fue detrás de su amiga, ambos pelinegros entraron a la oficina donde pudieron ver a Shaoran leyendo unos papeles.

−Sino te apresuras te la van a quitar− le dijo su mejor amigo.

−¿De qué hablas?− le preguntó este sin entender.

−De Kinomoto, al parecer estaba llorando por un chico− esta si que no pierde tiempo.

−¿Y eso en qué me incumbe?− preguntó sin interés.

¿Cómo era posible qué estuviera llorando?, hacían unos cuantos minutos habló con ella y estaba de lo más normal.

−La vi, y es justamente lo que necesitas Xiao− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−¿Y tú qué sabes lo que yo necesito?− le preguntó con ironía.

−Sé que necesitas una mujer tiempo completo, que esté dispuesta a amarte como tú la amarás a ella− dijo pensativa. −Bueno y en lo físico, delgada, de buenas proporciones como te gustan...− pero su hermano la interrumpió.

−Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, es perfecta pero tiene varios defectos, tímida, nerviosa, no es alta− les dijo a ambos.

−Lo de tímida y nerviosa se lo puedes quitar− exclamó su cuñado con una sonrisa picara.

−No es alta pero tú lo eres−

−¡Por Dios hacen que me sienta un pervertido, es una niña!− dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello.

−Es de mi misma edad y tú solo tienes veintiuno así que no te sientas como si fueras su papá que no lo eres− le reprochó su hermana.

−Lo que me faltaba, que se pusieran de acuerdo en esto− le dijo a ambos con frustración.

−Le hablaré a mamá y le diré que encontré la candidata perfecta para ser tu esposa− el palideció. No le temía al matrimonio pero definitivamente no pensaba casarse en mucho, mucho tiempo.

−Esto no se trata de buscar candidatas para ser mi esposa, se trata de la que me guste− le dijo.

−¿Y no te gusta Kinomoto, no te gustaría tenerla a ella por esposa?−

−Por favor Mey, apenas la conozco y ya estás pensando en la boda− dijo nervioso.

−¿Pero aceptas qué te gusta?"- le preguntó el moreno, ya sabía que la castaña le gustaba pero nunca imaginó que lo aceptara delante de él y su hermana.

−Maldición− susurró. −Sí, me gusta la niña, eso era lo qué querían escuchar, pues sí, me gusta− ambos sonrieron al ver al castaño enojado al tener que aceptar que la esmeralda le gustaba.

−¿Te gusta más qué Kaho?− algunas veces odiaba lo curiosa que podría ser su hermana.  
No dijo nada, la relación que tuvo con Kaho fue muy linda antes de que la descubriera con su amante. Lo que tuvo con aquella mujer fue muy especial.

−No quiero seguir hablando del tema− dijo con seriedad.

−Pues vamos a almorzar− decidió cambiar el tema.

**-%%%%%-**

La tarde transcurrió normalmente, por lo menos Tomoyo había convencido a Sakura de no renunciar, ya eran las seis de la tarde.

−Vamos Sakura ya son las seis de la tarde− le decía la amatista.

−Mejor vete, ya todos se fueron y tú todavía estás aquí− le decía.

−¿Pero y tú?− le preguntó.

−Me tengo que quedar, el señor Li pudiera necesitarme− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Te cuidas, y recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a comprarle el regalo a tu hermano− le recordó.

−No te preocupes no se me va a olvidar− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Cuídate− mientras le daba un abrazo.

−Tú también− luego fue hasta el elevador.

Se puso a adelantar el trabajo del lunes ya que mañana era sábado. Cuando terminó miró hacia la puerta de su jefe. Estuvo rato aburrida hasta que cayó dormida, cuando despertó eran las nueve y veinte de la noche, se estiró y luego miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de su jefe, al parecer no había salido en esas tres horas, se preocupó y decidió tocar la puerta.

Se sorprendió al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta, miró su reloj, se extrañó de que hubiese alguien en la oficina, pero un ladrón no tocaría la puerta o si, se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta la puerta, tomó la perilla de esta la abrió de repente. Todas sus alerta se desvanecieron al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado.

−Siento en molestarlo, pensé que le había sucedido algo− claro por las cinco horas encerrado en su oficina, estaba encerrado desde la cinco de la tarde, por primera vez no la notó nerviosa o tímida, solo preocupada.

−No se preocupe estoy bien− todavía no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí hasta esa hora.

−¿Desea qué le traiga algo de tomar?− al ella notar como él la observaba se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

−Por favor no hagas eso− pidió con frustración al ver como ella trataba de evitar su mirada.

La esmeralda no dijo nada, los nervios la consumían pero eso no impidió que se atreviera a subir la mirada, él no traía la chaqueta de aquel traje azul marino, solo traía la camisa verde limón, tampoco traía corbata y los primeros tres botones del cuello lo traía desabotonado, pudo ver muy bien la piel bronceada de su pecho, el cabello lo traía más despeinado de lo común, era un hombre perfecto, tenía unos brazos fuertes, unos hombros anchos y por lo que podía ver un pecho perfecto, sin ningún vello, aunque tal vez más abajo tuviera, como por instinto fue bajando la mirada hasta su abdomen que era tapado por su camisa.

−¿Qué imaginas?− le preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**―**

Quiero disculparte con todos los que leen esta historia, la verdad que me ha dado bastante dolores de cabeza pero ninguno tan fuerte como para no querer seguir con ella, amo a todas mis historias pero esta tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Justamente hoy tuve un problema con los capítulos, los borré y como no los tenía guardados ya se imaginan, pegué el grito al cielo pero gracias a unas de mis lectoras, la cual hoy verdaderamente se convirtió en mi salvación, gracias a ella quien lee los capítulos y los guarda en su ordenador me los pudo mandar *O*….- Amanda, muchas gracias, me salvaste de verdad *O*

Ando con demasiados deseos de escribir esta historia, la cual como ya había dicho, la tenía terminada pero perdí muchos borradores y ahora la ando mejorando y escribiendo de mi cabecita *.*….Esta historia y Mundos Diferentes serán las que actualizaré más seguido, muchos pidieron Mundos Diferentes pero también está me la han pedido mucho y luego de un año sin actualizar no me parece justo no complacer al público. La historia la actualizaré cada semana al igual que Mundos Diferentes, más tardar dos semanas, no las actualizaré precisamente ambas el mismo día así que ojo.

Si leyeron los otros capítulos les recomiendo que los lean nuevamente ya que quité muchas partes las cuales me parecieron que estaban demás, agregué y quité cosas, espero que les sigan gustando la historia y muchas gracias a todos los que la leen y en especial a los que se toman unos minutos para dejar un reviews los cuales me alientan a seguirle adelante no importa que tenga que romperme la cabeza nuevamente ^^

En mi perfil estaré subiendo imágenes según suba capítulos, si desean tener una idea de los personajes o de algunos lugares o cosa de la historia allí lo encontrarán.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

**―**

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	2. Conociéndonos

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Apenas tenía 19 años cuando conoció al famoso Shaoran Li. El hombre más guapo que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra según los canales de T.V. y todas las revistas. Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy y lo mejor era que a su corta edad era el dueño de todo el imperio Li, llegando hacer unos de los hombres más ricos. No pudo evitar enamorarse al verlo, según ella era un ángel caído del cielo y que mujer no pensaría así teniendo a tremendo hombre de frente.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Amor y Conflictos**

**Capítulo 2:** Conociéndonos

―

−¿Qué imaginas?− le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Pero la esmeralda no contestó, estaba sumida en su imaginación, cómo sería dejarse abrazar por el señor Li, ese hombre se veía muy seguro de sí mismo y esos brazos prometían mucha protección. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento.

−Al parecer te gustó mucho lo que imaginaba− le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de la chica.

Se sonrojó al máximo al percatarse de que su imaginación la estaba haciendo imaginar cosas que no debía. El sólo sonrió.

−..Etto...− las palabras no le salían y su nerviosismo no la ayudaba mucho que digamos.

El castaño la observaba con un aire de diversión, se veía muy linda con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin saber que decir.

−Yo...no− ella suspiró para tranquilizarse y calmar el rojo que tenía en las mejillas. −Discúlpeme por favor− dijo apenada mientras hacía una reverencia. Sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara por haber imaginado todo aquello, se sentía de alguna forma pervertida, nunca antes le había pasado, nunca se había dado el lujo de fantasear con ningún hombre.

−¿Te encuentras bien?− le preguntó al ver lo confundida que estaba.

−Sí, gracias por preocuparse− apenas pudo hablar.

−Pensé que se había quedado muda−

Ningunos de los dos dijo nada, algo que causó un incómodo silencio.

−Sakura yo...− decidió romper el silencio.

−¿Cómo me llamó?− le preguntó sorprendida.

−¿Sakura, ese es su nombre o no?− le preguntó.

−Si− no pensó que supiera su nombre.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta.

−Mejor será que deje esto para otro día, es muy tarde− ella apenas lo escuchó.

Guardó los papeles en el maletín y luego apagó las luces.

−Si quieres no acompañamos hacia el estacionamiento− dijo luego de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.

La miró con esa mirada penetrante y analizó todo los rasgo de su rostro, tenía la nariz pequeña, pestañas largas, de boca pequeña y labios rosas, su mirada se desvío hacia su cuello, era de piel un ligero tono bronceado y juraba que era cremosa y tan suave como la seda, tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Cuando llegaron hasta el primer piso pudieron ver que estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

−Buenas noche señor Li, señorita Kinomoto− le dijo el guardia de seguridad.

−Que pase buena noche señor Temaki− se despidió la esmeralda mientras el castaño caminaba hacia la puerta que daba paso al estacionamiento.

Ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir ninguna palabra.

−Que pase buena noche señor Li− se despidió para luego dirigirse hacia su auto.

−Usted también− la miró por un momento y luego se subió a su auto. La castaña miró el auto alejarse, era un mercedes color negro, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y sonrío luego de haber entrado en su coche.

Puso el auto en marcha, últimamente estaba teniendo mucha suerte con el ya no se apagaba a menudo. Pero su felicidad terminó cuando luego de pasar el sexto semáforo su auto empezó a fallar, rápido se estacionó.

−No por favor− susurró mientras apretaba el guía, pero ya era tarde, el auto se había detenido. −¿Por qué a mí?− ganas de llorar no les faltaron, y para su mala suerte no había pasado ningún auto y se imaginó que era por la fuerte lluvia.

Se quitó la chaqueta, los zapatos y se recogió bien el cabello. Tenía que hacer su auto encender, todavía estaba lejos de su apartamento y no podía regresar a la empresa ya que también estaba lejos.

−Por favor− decía mientras levantaba el bonete del auto, estuvo unos segundos pero su auto parecía que estaba decidido a no encender.

Sentía el agua bajar por su espalda y todo su cuerpo, estaba empapada y al parecer el tiempo en su contra ya que nadie pasaba por ahí para ayudarla. No le quedó de otra que cerrar el bonete del auto y sentarse sobre este, le dio ganas de llorar y eso fue lo que hizo, minutos pasaron cuando sintió unas luces de un auto sobre ella, levantó la mirada y vio un auto frente al de ella.

Había decidido regresar a la empresa, algo no lo dejó concentrarse todo el trayecto hacia su casa. De camino a la empresa divisó un auto, dudó unos momentos al ver una figura hecha un ovillo sentada sobre el auto y dejándose mojar por el agua, reconoció a la que era su secretaria y decidió bajarse.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio de quien se trataba. Su jefe, ¿qué se supone qué hacía allí?. Su mirada analizó el rostro masculino para luego deslizarse por el cuello y torso en el cual se pegaba perfectamente la camisa color limón por el agua.

−¿Pero..− guardó silencio cuando la sintió abrasarse contra su cuerpo. Lo desconcertó esa reacción por parte de ella.

−Gracias− susurró contra su pecho.

−¿Qué pasó?− le preguntó mientras la separaba lentamente y la miraba a los ojos.

−Mi auto...− hipó.

−Cálmate− le pidió.

−Mi auto se apagó y no quiere encender− la observó con atención, no traía chaqueta y su camisa estaba pegada a su cuerpo, podía ver muy bien lo que llevaba debajo de la camisa, apartó la mirada rápido, no era momento para fijarse en su aspecto.

−Bueno− miraba sobre de la cabeza de la chica. −Veremos qué puedo hacer− dijo mirando el auto.

−¿Sabes de mecánica?− ese sí que era el hombre perfecto.

−Tengo conocimiento− le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa.

La lluvia parecía que cada vez iba más contra ellos, pasaron algunos minutos mientras el castaño intentaba ver que podía tener el auto.

−Creo que es la computadora− dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza.

−Entonces me quedé sin auto− dijo con tristeza.

−Sólo tienes que comprar otra o comprarse otro auto− dijo simplemente, mientras cerraba el bonete del auto.

−Pero...− no tenía dinero para comprar un auto nuevo.

−Mejor será que la lleve a su casa y mañana mande una grúa por su auto− le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su auto para que subiera.

−Pero no puedo dejar mi auto aquí−

−No creo que a estas horas hayan grúas disponible− cerró la puerta al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a irse sin su auto.

−¡No, y si lo roban!− exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

−Por favor, nadie querrá un auto así− dijo sin importancia.

−¿Qué insinúas?− le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

−Olvídalo− su tono fue de fastidio, eso le pasaba por querer ayudar.

−Tal vez no tendré un mercedes como el suyo, pero ese auto me ha transportado desde que tenía quince años− espetó.

No es que su auto estaba en malas condiciones, pero tenía un defecto, a la primera se le apagaba ya no volvía a encender por un buen tiempo. La observó con una ceja alzada, no tenía ningún problema en irse y dejarla ahí, pero eso no sería de caballero y menos de un Li.

−¿Qué haces?− le preguntó cuándo lo vio abrir la puesta de su auto y sacar su bolso y chaqueta.

−La llevaré a su casa y dejarás el auto aquí y listo− colocó sus cosas en su auto y la miró, ella se sonrojó, el hecho de que la llevara a su departamento era emocionante. −Si quieres mañana puedes hacer lo que quieras con su auto, pero esta noche la llevo a su casa− lo miró un poco enojada.

−No me iré− no podía dejar su auto ahí en plena calle.

−No hagas las cosas difíciles− esa mujer se estaba comportando como una chiquilla.

−Ya no estamos en la empresa así que no eres mi jefe− se atrevió a decirle.

−Soy su jefe en la empresa, aquí afuera y en cualquier parte del mundo− le aseguró.

La esmeralda no esperaba aquella reacción por parte del castaño, ese hombre era seguro de sí mismo, nunca daba un paso en falso y tenía una autoridad increíble. Al ver que había perdido la pelea fue hasta el auto y se subió sin decir ninguna palabra, él suspiró y se subió también, ambos estaban empapados pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo ya que los asientos eran de piel. Puso el auto en marcha, apagó el aire acondicionado cuando la miró de reojo y la vio tiritar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, el castaño solamente se limitó a seguir lo que ella le decía para poder llegar a su departamento. Cuando llegó frente al edificio se estacionó.

−Sana y salva− dijo.

−Gracias− susurró la esmeralda.

−No hay de que− ¿cómo era posible qué minutos atrás le hablaba como si nada y ahora volvía hacer la misma mujer tímida?

Se bajó del auto pero no contó con que él también se bajaría.

−Espere− le dijo al ver que ella estaba dispuesta a entrar al edificio. −No me mires así− le pidió al ver esa mirada de curiosidad con la que lo observaba, se sonrojó fuertemente al castaño decirle aquello.

−Si desea puedes subir hasta que pase la lluvia, no es recomendable conducir bajo este tiempo− se atrevió a decir.

Caminó al lado de la castaña hasta que entraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador, apretó el número cinco, ninguno de los dos dijo hada. Cuando llegaron al piso las puertas del elevador se abrieron dándole paso, caminaron menos de cinco minutos y ella se detuvo frente a una puerta color caoba con el número 501.

Abrió la puerta y luego encendió la luz.

−Pase− le dijo al castaño quien no lo dudó ni un momento. −Acomódese, vuelvo en unos momentos−

Cuando estuvo solo miró todo el apartamento, era sencillo, con unos muebles color crema y marrones, las paredes cremas al igual que las cortinas, un pasillo con tres puerta, se veía muy acogedor. Cerró la puerta detrás sí y se quedó en aquella esquina.

−Hola pequeño− saludó al gato cuando lo vio salir de abajo de unos de los muebles.

Se le acercó sigilosamente, luego se puso a la altura del gato hasta poder acariciarle debajo de la cabeza.

Había salido de tomar una ducha, agradeció que su jefe estaba muy entretenido con quien sabe que, que no notó cuando salió del baño. Tenía un pijama de pantalón blanco con corazones rosa y la blusa rosa con corazones blancos, se recogió el cabello y salió a darle la cara a su jefe. Cuando salió a la sala pudo verlo acariciando la barriga del gato.

−Es la primera vez que simpatiza con un desconocido− a decir verdad Kero nunca le había gustado ningún chico que se acercara a ella, y nunca se llevó bien con su hermano.

Levantó la cabeza y quedó fascinado con lo que sus ojos veían, ahí estaba parada con el cabello recogido y una pijama, con pantalón largo y blusa de tirito, un momento, no traía sujetador y eso lo pudo notar. Se acercó y tomó a Kero en brazos, pero el gato brincó de sus brazos hasta el piso y se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

−Si deseaba se podía sentar− le dijo.

−En esta condición no creo que sea apropiado− lo miró de arriba abajo, era cierto, todavía estaba mojado.

−Creo que tengo algo de ropa− no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que había desaparecido.

Luego de unos minutos a pareció con un jeans azul marino y una camisa azul cielo.

−No tiene que hacerlo, su novio podría enojarse− aunque recordaba muy bien que en sus documentos decía que era soltera.

−No se preocupe− dijo sonrojada por ese comentario. −No...tengo...novio− estaba apenada. −Esa ropa es de mi hermano− sentía que le tenía que dar una explicación para que no pensara mal. −Espero que le sirvan− le dijo mientras extendía las manos con la ropa.

El castaño tomó la ropa ofrecida.

−El baño está a mano izquierda− dijo mientras señalaba el pasillo.

El castaño siguió su indicación, el baño era completamente blanco, muy pequeño para su gusto pero para una chica estaba bien, luego de cambiarse salió hasta la sala.

−Veo que era su talla− dijo tímidamente.

Se veía completamente diferente con esa ropa, desde que lo conoció se imaginaba como se vería con ropa de estar en casa y ahora verlo así la hacía pensar que eran una pareja de novios.

−¿Le gustaría chocolate caliente?− le pregunto para apartar esos pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su cabeza. Se sentó en el pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de donde ella estaba sentada, se veía muy linda no lo podía negar.

−¿Podrías tratarme de tu?− ella siempre se había referido a él como usted y quería cambiar eso.

−Pero...no creo...que sea conveniente, usted es mi jefe y le debo respeto− terminó de decir.

−Sabes, cuando me tratas de usted me siento como si fuera mayor− acercarse a ella era una idea muy tentadora.

−Bueno− desvío la mirada. −Como digas−

−¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?− si ya lo había hecho que más daba.

La esmeralda asintió, luego ambos guardaron silencio y ella decidió ir a la cocina para hacer un poco de chocolate caliente, luego de unos minutos se acercó con una bandeja con dos tazas.

−¿Cuánto tiempo hace qué vives sola?− la había observado todo el tiempo cuando ella estuvo en la cocina.

−¿Qué?− estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos.

−¿Qué cuánto tiempo hace qué vives sola?− volvió a preguntar.

−Un año−

−¿Te gusta ser independiente?− quería conocer algo más.

−Sí, supongo− esto último lo dijo en susurro.

−¿Y dónde vive tu hermano?− preguntó con interés.

−A cinco cuadras de aquí−

−¿Por qué no vives con él?− le volvió a preguntar.

−Es casado y el casado casa quiere, me sentía que ese no era mi lugar y decidí mudarme sola− miró su taza y luego dio un sorbo.

Se quedó en silencio mirándola atentamente, dos horas después de su plática el castaño se puso de pie y miró a través de una puerta de cristal que era tapada por una cortina y la cual daba paso a un pequeño balcón. Había dejado de llover.

−Por lo menos ya no sigue lloviendo− susurró, observó a la esmeralda la cual se había quedado dormida en el mueble. La tomó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación la cual era la que estaba al final del pasillo.

La recamara era de color crema, tenía una cama grande en el medio. Se acercó a la cama y la depositó suavemente para que no se despertara, parecía un mismísimo ángel mientras dormía, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Miró por último el apartamento, luego apagó las luces y salió de este, en la mano tenía una bolsa donde estaba su ropa mojada y sus zapatos. Cuando estuvo en su auto suspiró.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa ya que a esa hora no había tránsito. Cuando entró fue hasta el lundry a dejar la ropa mojada, llegó a su habitación, buscó una toalla y entró al baño que quedaba en la habitación. Luego de un rato salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra frotándose el cabello.

−¡Que noche!− exclamó mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

Cuando terminó de ponerse la ropa interior tomó unos pantalones largos del pijama y se lo puso, no estaba seguro de poder dormir pero lo iba a intentar.

**-%%%%%-**

Hacía unos minutos que el insistente sonido del teléfono no la dejaba dormir.

−Un ratito más− mientras se colocaba la almohada sobre la cabeza para tratar de no escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

Pero parecía que la persona que estaba llamando la iba a atormentar hasta que se decidiera a coger el teléfono. Estiró la mano y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche.

−Hola− todavía tenía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

−"_Sakura, tengo como quince minutos aquí afuera y como veinte llamándote"−_ ¿esa era Tomoyo, qué hacía allí a esa hora?.

−Tomoyo, está muy temprano− le dijo.

−"_¡Muy temprano!"−_ estaba más que sorprendida. _−"Porque no mejor miras tu reloj y vienes a abrir la puerta, recuerda que tenemos que ir al Centro Comercial a comprar los regalos para tu hermano y los adornos"−_ la castaña se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y abrió los ojos perezosamente, buscó el reloj de pared que tenía en la habitación y al ver la hora saltó de la cama, eran las once y veinte de la mañana.

−¿Por qué no me dijiste qué era tan tarde?− le reclamó.

−"_No me preguntaste"−_ dijo entre risas.

Salió de la habitación y fue a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

−Muy chistosa− fue lo primero que dijo al abrirle la puerta. −Vuelo enseguida−

La amatista entró al departamento cerrando la puerta detrás ella, se sentó en el mueble que la noche anterior había estado el castaño, miró todo su alrededor y pudo ver las dos tazas y una de ella tenía un poquito de chocolate mientras la otra solo tenía los rastros. Luego de unos minutos la esmeralda salió ya vestida.

−Veo que anoche estuviste acompañada− le dijo mientras le señalaba las tazas. −Tampoco vi tu auto−

−Te cuento en el camino− le dijo.

Ambas salieron del departamento.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Ya decidiste qué le vas a comprar?− le preguntaba Sakura mientras conducía.

−Una cámara digital− le dijo con una sonrisa.− ¿Y tú qué le vas a regalar?− le preguntó.

−No sé−

−Sea lo que sea le encantaría cualquier regalo tuyo−

Luego de estacionarse entraron al Centro Comercial, fueron hasta la tienda. La castaña le contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior desde que estaban en la oficina hasta que estuvieron en su departamento.

−¿Pero cómo?− decía la amatista quien no creía lo que su amiga le estaba contando.

−Me pidió que lo tratara de tu− dijo apenada. −Pero sabes cómo soy no sé si podré−

−Ese es un buen inicio y claro que puedes− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Si− estaba dispuesta. −Con todo lo que pasó anoche ya quiero que sea lunes− le dijo emocionada.

−Tal vez se te cumpla hoy− tomó la bolsa que contenía el regalo de su esposo.

−¿Por qué?− le preguntó con curiosidad.

−Invité a Mey− la esmeralda recordó a aquella chica, pero no sabía que tenía que ver ella con su jefe.

−Es su hermana− le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el desconcierto de su amiga.

**-%%%%%-**

−Eres un picarón− le decía el pelinegro a su cuñado.

−Tú siempre tan mal pensado− le dijo a su cuñado.

−No entiendo− dijo la morena. −¿Por qué no la invitaste a salir?− le preguntó su hermana.

−Tal vez otro día− dijo con simpleza.

−Bueno, pues ese día es hoy−

−¿A qué te refieres?− le preguntó sin entender.

−Hoy iremos al cumpleaños de su hermano− terminó esta.

−Ese es asunto tuyo, no cuentes conmigo− le gustaría verla nuevamente pero si le llegara a decir a su hermana que aquello que Dios cuidara de él.

−Por favor Xiao no tienes ningún compromiso hoy− le dijo.

−Mey ya basta− dijo con tranquilidad. −La invitaré a salir pero cuando yo lo desee−

Los tres estaban en casa del castaño almorzando. La casa era de dos pisos, tenía cinco habitaciones la mayoría con baños propios. Una de las habitaciones era la del castaño que era la más grande, estaba pintada de color crema al igual que las sabanas de la enorme cama la cual estaba en medio de la habitación, muebles oscuros y un gran ventanal de cristal el cual se ocultaba tras unas cortinas.

Baño propio de color verde pálido, jacuzzi y el toilet que estaba en otro cuartito, una bañera la cual las puertas eran de cristales, trasparente. La habitación tenía una tercera puerta la cual daba acceso al clóset.

Otra de las habitaciones que había era la que ocupaba Meiling desde su llegada, la habitación contaba con una decoración amarillo pastel y los muebles cremas con la cama en el centro de la habitación. Tan bien contaba con baño propio que era de color amarillo pálido, con jacuzzi y bañera de cristal con los bordes amarillos, el jacuzzi y el toilet que quedaba en un cuartito.

−¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?− le preguntó a su hermana.

−A la una− dijo sonrojada al recordar porqué había llegado tarde.

−¿Por qué me miras así?− le preguntó Mey nerviosa por su mirada.

−Tengo muy claro que te acuestas con Eriol desde hace mucho tiempo− la morena se quedó de piedra antes lo dicho por su hermano.

−Xiao..yo...− estaba más que nerviosa.

−No te preocupes−

−¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?− preguntó curiosa.

−Desde la primera vez− dijo con simpleza, aunque claro, cuando su mejor amigo se lo confesó ganas de matarlo no les faltaron.

**-%%%%%-**

Cuando llegó a su casa ya eran las tres de la tarde se sorprendió de que su esposo estuviera en casa, ya que se suponía que estuviera en el hospital. Por lo menos la esmeralda se había llevado la decoración.

−Pensé que estabas en el hospital−

−El señor Terada me dijo que podía irme a casa por haber tenido guardia anoche− le explicó.

−Ohh− ¿ahora cómo iba a hacer para la fiesta?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

−Así que tenemos todo el día para nosotros− se le acercó y la besó.

−Si...genial− susurró nerviosa mientras se separa de él.

−Es mi imaginación o estás nerviosa− al ver la reacción por parte de ella.

−Es tu imaginación− dicho eso fue al baño.

Por lo menos el señor Fujitaka pudo llevarse a Touya para que las chicas pudieran decorar la casa y de eso había pasado tres horas, la casa la cual contaba con

−¡Al fin!− exclamó la esmeralda al terminar de poner el último globo.

La fiesta iba a hacer en el patio de la casa.

−¡Todo está precioso!− dijo la amatista al colocar el pastel en la mesa.

−Sip− la apoyo. −Pero dentro de una hora llegaran los invitados y nosotras no estamos lista− le dijo mientras la ayudaba a poner las cervezas y las otras bebidas en el refrigerador.

−Mejor nos vamos a arreglar− le dijo la morena. −Ya verás, el señor Li babeará por ti esta noche− le aseguró con una sonrisa luego de largos minutos cuando la vio vestida.

Llevaba un traje color rojo con los zapatos negros, el cabello recogido perfectamente.

−Que tonterías dices− dijo sonrojada, ambas rieron emocionada, escucharon el timbre. −Yo voy− rápido se dirigió hasta la puerta.

−¿A quién vas a conquistar esta noche?− le preguntó Chijaru con una sonrisa pícara.

−Pasen− les pidió con una sonrisa.

Chijaru llevaba un vestido por las rodillas color azul marino, mientras Yamazaki traía una camisa azul con unos jean's

−Está muy lindo todo− le dijo observando la decoración.

−Sí, Tomoyo se esmeró− dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y habían llegado bastante personas, pero ni señas de su jefe. Tal vez ni vendría.

−Yo voy− nuevamente el sonido de la puerta.

Cuando abrió se quedó fría al ver la persona que había tocado el timbre era un chico bastante alto, de cuerpo musculoso, cabellos grisáceos y una sonrisa encantadora. Ese era Yukito Tsukishiro el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero hacía ya un año que se había ido a vivir a los Estados Unidos y no había vuelto a saber del hasta ese momento. Siempre estuvo locamente enamorada del, pero él simplemente nunca la vio como mujer, solo la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

−¿Sakura?− estaba demasiado sorprendido, ella sólo se atrevió a sonreír tímidamente. −Estás hermosa− decía mientras la estrechaba en su pecho, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, todavía estaba en estado de shock. Después de pasar algunos minutos la separó lentamente ya que la castaña estaba demasiado sorprendida. −Ya eres toda una mujer− la miraba de arriba abajo encantado.

−Todos están en el patio− se atrevió a decir en voz baja.

Definitivamente ella había cambiado mucho, le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió hasta el patio, todavía no lo podía creer, Yukito estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en esta mientras suspiraba pesadamente, pero el timbre la hizo reaccionar.

Abrió lentamente, esta vez se quedó muda al ver a las tres personas, su jefe, la hermana de este y su cuñado. Meiling traía puesto un vestido blanco con negro strappless, un cinturón y unos zapatos negros, el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

−Hola− saludó con una sonrisa la hermana de su jefe.

La esmeralda estaba embobada observando al magnifico y perfecto hombre que tenía por jefe y aquello no pasó desapercibido ante ambos morenos. El castaño llevaba una camisa negra sin corbata con los primeros dos botones sueltos, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color y los zapatos. El moreno iba con una camisa azul marino, los primeros botones de la camisa lo llevaba sueltos y el pantalón era de color gris.

−Pasen por favor− dijo apenada al notar las miradas sobre ella.

Los llevó donde estaban todos los demás, fue entonces cuando Tomoyo recibió la llamada de su suegro que ya se estaban bajando del auto. Todos guardaron silencio al sentir como abrían la puerta de la sala.

−¿Dónde se habrá metido Tomoyo?− decía mientras era seguido por su padre.

−Tal vez esté en el patio−

Touya no lo dudó y fue hasta el patio donde se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ¿qué carajo hacían todas esas personas en su casa, y estaban celebrando?.

−Felicidades− dijeron todos a la vez, no salía de su asombro.

−¿Qué significa esto?− fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

−Pues una fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños− le dijo su esposa mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso.

Una hora después de la llegada del festejado, unos que otros bailaban u otros simplemente platicaban.

−¿Y cuánto piensas quedarte?− le preguntó el señor Fujitaka.

−Vuelvo a vivir a Japón por un tiempo− su mirada estaba posado sobre la esmeralda quien estaba muy animadamente platicando con la hermana de su jefe.

−Me parece muy bien que vuelvas a estar cerca de nosotros− se había dado cuenta de cómo Yukito miraba a su hija. −Está preciosa verdad−

−Disculpe− no escuchó ya que estaba prendado observando a Sakura.

−Sakura, es toda una mujer− miró a Yukito con una sonrisa.

**-%%%%%-**

−Me gustaría invitarte a ti y Tomoyo a mi casa mañana− le decía Mey.

−Pero...− como era de suponerse trataba de acercar a su hermano con su secretaria.

−No acepto un no como repuesta, podríamos divertirnos mucho las tres− decía emocionada.

−Está bien− dijo con una sonrisa.

−Ya verás seremos grandes amigas− mientras daba un sorbo de su copa.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar?− estaban un poco alejado de las dos chicas. −A veces eres demasiado orgulloso− le dijo el pelinegro.

−Y tú puedes llegar a ser fastidioso− sonrió. −Solo vine porque Mey insistió− le recordó.

−Como quieras, quédate toda la noche sólo mirándola− luego de decirle aquello se fue hasta donde estaba su novia acompañada de Sakura. −¿Quieres bailar preciosa?− le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

−Sí, pero no quiero dejar a Sakura sola− le dijo.

−Por mí no te preocupes− le dijo la castaña.

−Bueno, vuelvo en unos minutos− le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se fueron a bailar y la esmeralda se alejó un poco, la verdad se sentía triste, su jefe no la había mirado en toda la noche, suspiró pesadamente y luego miró las estrellas, la noche estaba hermosa.

−Todo es tan perfecto− susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

−¿Para qué?− rápido dio media vuelta al escuchar aquella voz.

−Me asustaste− dijo mientras ponía la mano en el pecho.

−No fue mi intención− se acercó a ella lentamente.

−No te preocupes− estaba nerviosa y la cercanía del no la ayudaba mucho que digamos.

−Esta noche estás hermosamente bella− no comprendía porque él le decía aquello.

La verdad no sabía que le pasaba desde que la vio cuando ella abrió la puerta, algo cambio y no comprendía que era, solo sabía que ya no la veía como la hermana de su mejor amigo solo veía una bella mujer. Deseaba saborear sus labios.

−Gra...cias− dijo sonrojada, lo vio acercarse más y retrocedió quedando atrapada por un árbol, nadie lo podía ver ya que el patio de la casa era un poco grande y ella se había a alejado de la fiesta para pensar en su jefe y mira ahora, tenía al que fue su amor durante años ahí acorralándola. Pero había unos ojos observándolos atentamente sin perder un solo detalle.

−¿Te confieso algo?− puso sus dos manos a lo lado de la cabeza de ella para que no escapara, la castaña lo miraba sonrojada, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

−Quiero besarte, saborear tus labios− esa confesión la dejó con la boca abierta pero no se dejaría besar por él, no, su primer beso tenía que ser más no sé, trató de apartarlo pero él le agarro las manos y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Se acercó más y quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro femenino. Tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, ambas respiraciones se mezclaban. Apretó los ojos cuando la cabeza masculina se inclinó más a su rostro si era posible.

−Kinomoto, Daidouji la busca− al escuchar aquella penetrante y profunda voz fue que descubrió que había dejado de respirar, Yukito solo sonrío y le soltó ambas manos.

−Continuaremos esto en otra ocasión− le besó ambas manos y se marchó dejando a una Sakura muy nerviosa y asustada. Shaoran lo miró con odio cuando pasó a su lado, mientras él solo le dedicó una sonrisa. Se atrevió a respirar mientras se tocaba el pecho, por lo menos Yukito se había ido y eso la tenía tranquila pero sin embargo ahí estaba su jefe mirándola de una manera poco común en él, un momento él la había llamado por su apellido, ¿acaso ya no la iba a tratar de tú?.

Su cabeza estaba muy confundía por lo que había pasado hacen unos momentos y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad, el castaño solo la miraba atentamente. Cuando vio como aquel sujeto la acorralaba contra aquel árbol había tenido deseos de golpearlo hasta más no poder, pero claro, no se podría dar aquel gusto. Ella no tenía la culpa de que ese sujeto la quisiera besar así que no vendría al caso que estuviera enojado con ella, decidió acercarse lo suficiente como para dejarla acorralada.

−Estás muy deseada esta noche− la esmeralda se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos los cuales estaban oscurecidos y un brillo extraño cubría su mirada.

−Ten...go...que...ir don...de Tomo...yo− por primera vez lo escuchó sonreí, una risa masculina y cargada de autoridad.

−Te vi en apuros− dejo de reír y se dedicó a observarla. −Parecías una damisela en apuros−

−Gracias− le dijo de corazón. −Mejor...volvamos− estaba temblando y no sabía si era por el frío de la noche o por la cercanía de aquel perfecto cuerpo.

−¿Tienes frío?− le pregunto mientras que con unos de sus dedos acariciaba el cuello femenino, fue como una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió aquella caricia sobre su piel.

−Por favor− dijo mientras su respiración se aceleraba y el sonrojo en las mejillas se hacía muy notable.

−No soy como ese idiota− le dijo. −Pero...− dudó. −Me gustas− le miró los labios los cuales tenía entre abiertos y pedían a gritos ser besados. La tomó de la cintura haciéndola estremecer. −Y lo que quiero a hora mismo es esto− dicho eso la besó. Cuando sintió los labios masculinos sobre los suyo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos mientras separaba los labios para que saboreara el interior de su boca. La apretó contra su cuerpo, deslizó la lengua entre su húmeda boca, saboreando su interior devorando su boca y bebiendo de sus labios. Se separó de la esmeralda por la necesidad de respirar.

−Ese lápiz labial no iba con tu personalidad− la castaña bajó la mirada sumamente abochornada.

Rápido le quitó las manos del cuello y se alejó un poco de él, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, ¿cómo diablos se había atrevido a besar a su jefe?, aunque fue él quien la besó primero. La reacción por parte de ella lo hizo alzar una ceja, está bien que la haya besado pero ella también le había correspondido.

−Sakura− susurró con voz ronca. −Me dejé llevar− no le quitaba la mirada de encima quería ver su reacción.

−¡Yo diría que demasiado!− espetó, sencillamente no se pudo contener. Se había dejado llevar. −No se preocupe− rápido se fue cuando terminó de decir aquello.

−Espera− trató de detenerla pero ya se había ido.

La vio marchar con pasos apresurados. Una cínica sonrisa se posó en los masculinos labios, besar a esa niña había sido un verdadero deleite y juraba que lo volvería hacer. Ella le gustaba, algo en su secretaria lo atraía como imán. Decidió que mejor se iría, no quedaba nada allí que lo detuviera a quedarse.

Estaba muy agitada por lo que acababa de pasar, su mente apenas podía analizar lo que había pasado. Quería que su primer beso fuera algo especial, al principio eso pensó hasta que su jefe abrió la boca, no entendió que con esas palabras la destrozo.

−¿Sakura, qué pasa?− lo que menos quería en esos momentos era darle explicaciones a su hermano.

−Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada− eso no lo convenció en lo más mínimo.

−¿Segura?− volvió a preguntarle.

−Si− su hermano la vio marchar, se preocupó con la actitud de su hermana y mucho más cuando vio a un chico venir de donde minutos atrás ella había venido. Sólo se dedicó a mirar con odio a aquel sujeto.

−¿Dónde está Sakura?− le preguntó su esposa cuando estuvo a su lado.

−Entró a la casa, creo que estaba un poco enojada− así la había notado.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Dónde estabas?− le preguntó su hermana al verlo.

−Por ahí− se limitó a decir.

−¿Estabas con Sakura?− le volvió a preguntar.

−¿Por qué lo dices?− contraatacó con otra pregunta.

−Ella también estaba desaparecida y que coincidencia que tú también− le dijo.

−Sí, estaba con ella− Mey a veces era exasperante. −Me iré−

−¿Pasó algo?− le preguntó su mejor amigo.

−No, nada importante− sonrió, la besa y ahora decía aquello. −No llegues tarde− le dijo a la pelinegra, luego se marchó.

La fiesta siguió muy animada, la castaña ya se sentía mejor pero triste al enterarse que el castaño se había marchado.

−Creo que estás tomando demasiado− ver como su amiga ya se había terminado dos copas de vino e iba por la tercera la hacía preocuparse, la esmeralda no era de las chicas que tomaban. Nunca lo había hecho que ella recuerde.

−Esta noche me siento feliz− mintió, las palabras del castaño aún resonaban en su cabeza y en su boca todavía sentía el sabor a menta que tenía cuando la besó.

Observó como Yukito se dirigía hasta ella, la verdad no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo muy atractivo y aunque estuviera loca por su jefe tenía que admitir que Yukito estaba muy lindo aquella noche. Porqué diablos pensaba aquello, de seguro era el efecto del alcohol.

−¿Quieres bailar?− le preguntó con una sonrisa.

−Es..to− no podía creer que luego de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle sonreía como si nada, pero porqué no bailar con él, no era nada malo. −Claro− le dedicó una sonrisa.

−¡Ese chico está interesado en Sakura!− exclamó la de ojos rubíes apenas la esmeralda marcharse.

−¿Yukito?− preguntó la amatista al observar a su amiga bailar con el ya mencionado. −No lo creo, siempre la ha visto como una hermana menor−

−No creo que la vea como una hermana menor− dijo el moreno.

−Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero este nunca le hizo caso− con esta revelación el pelinegro observó a su novia la cual lo miró con preocupación.

−Y parece que todavía lo está− susurró la de ojos rubíes.

−No para nada− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Creo que Sakura sería la mujer perfecta para mi hermano− le dijo con seriedad a la amatista cuando su novio hubo ido por un trago. Tomoyo quedó sorprendida.

−Pero...− por lo menos tenía aliados para lograr que el señor Li se fijara en su mejor amiga. −Él la rechaza− aunque estaba segura que entre las dos lograrían que ambos castaños estén juntos.

−Conozco a mi hermano, y aunque sé que su carácter no es el mejor estoy segura que Sakura le atrae−dijo con seguridad. −Me gustaría que fueran mañana a mi casa− le dijo mientras le daba la dirección.

−Por mí no hay problemas− ahora solo faltaba decirle a la castaña.

−Muy bien− dijo con una sonrisa.

−¿De qué hablan?− preguntó el moreno quien llegaba con su trago.

−De nada− le dijo su novia con una sonrisa.

Todo estuvo muy entretenido y Mey y Eriol parecían que se habían integrado muy bien en la familia Kinomoto ya que cuando todos los invitados se fueron ellos se quedaron platicando con la familia.

−Será mejor que me valla tengo un poco de sueño− había tomado un poco de más y no se sentía bien.

−Te llevo− se ofreció Yukito con el cual había bailado durante prácticamente toda la fiesta.

−E...to− lo menos que necesitaba es estar solas de aquel hombre, con unas cuantas copas tomadas y suficiente alcohol en su sistema juraba que si quedaba a solas con él haría una estupidez.

−Nosotros la llevaremos− se apresuró a decir la de ojos rubíes, por ninguna forma podía dejar a su futura cuñada con un hombre que le había gustado en el pasado.

**-%%%%%-**

−Gracias por la fiesta amor− ya todos se habían ido y ello estaba en la habitación.

−Toma− le dijo ella mientras sacaba algo del clóset. −Es tu regalo− le dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

−No tenías que molestarte− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−No fue nada y en la habitación del bebé hay algunos que te trajeron− abrió la pequeña cajita encontrándose con una cámara digital que tenía las iniciales de sus nombres.

−Gracias, tú sí que eres creativa− le dijo mientras le daba un beso.

Estuvieron besándose durante unos largos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta del aire.

−No me mires con esa carita− sólo cuando quería algo la miraba de esa manera. −Estoy muy cansada, pero te prometo que mañana− él la beso nuevamente, no se iba a rendir.

**Continuará**

―

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo reeditado. Como ya vieron los capítulos son mucho más largos que los anteriores, esperemos que sean así todos ^^…Les digo que me quedé sin ordenador el miércoles 13 ha caído tremendo trueno y ya valió, me compré otro ya para el sábado de la misma semana pero ese vino defectuoso y no fue hasta este viernes que lo pude cambiar, por eso no pude escribir pero ya lo ando haciendo y ahora nomas falta darle los toques finales y listo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias por su paciencia, en especial a todos los que se toman unos pocos minutos y dejan sus reviews…Son mis fuentes de inspiración a la hora de escribir, ya que siempre los leo para inspirarme n_n….Pasen por mi perfil para las imágenes, las cuales iré subiendo según aparezcan cosas en los capítulos.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	3. ¿Chocolate o Vainilla?

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Apenas tenía 19 años cuando conoció al famoso Shaoran Li. El hombre más guapo que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra según los canales de T.V. y todas las revistas. Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy y lo mejor era que a su corta edad era el dueño de todo el imperio Li, llegando hacer unos de los hombres más ricos. No pudo evitar enamorarse al verlo, según ella era un ángel caído del cielo y que mujer no pensaría así teniendo a tremendo hombre de frente.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Amor y Conflictos**

**Capítulo 3:** ¿Chocolate o Vainilla?

―

La mañana llegó rápido, nuevamente el sonido del teléfono era la causa de su despertar, como odiaba ese maldito ruido, no lo iba a coger, quería seguir soñando con su jefe, soñaba que se casaban y vivían por siempre felices. Pero como debió suponerlo, ese maldito ruido no cesaba, sea quien sea estaba empeñado a no dejarla dormir y eso era lo quería hacer, dormir y dormir.

Cuando se cansó de escuchar el sonido del teléfono, lo cogió de mala gana, luego de que la hermana de su jefe y el novio de esta la dejaran en su apartamento había ido corriendo hasta el baño, vomitó tanto esa noche que pensaba que se iba a deshidratar, maldito alcohol, nunca había sido buena tomando y esa noche no fue la excepción.

−Hola− dijo de mala gana.

−"_Por favor dime que ya estás lista"−_ suplicó Tomoyo quien era que había llamado.

−Pues no, estaba durmiendo− dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se agarraba la cabeza.

−"_Pues déjame decirte que son las doce del medio día y que quedamos con Mey de ir a su casa"−_ al escuchar aquello rápido salió de la cama. _−"Estoy a dos luces de tu apartamento así que vístete"−_

Sin decir nada colgó y fue hasta el baño, tomó un baño rápido y luego se puso la ropa, un traje de primavera color verde con unas sandalias del mismo color, minutos después de haberse recogido el cabello escuchó los toques en la puerta.

−Buenas tardes− saludó su mejor amiga cuando le abrió la puerta. −¿Nos vamos?−

−Si− cerró la puerta tras sí cuando ambas salieron.

−Vi que Yukito no te sacaba la mirada de encima− le dijo cuando se detuvieron a tomar el elevador.

−Si te contaras te morirías− le dijo mientras recordaba el encuentro con Yukito en el patio.

−¿Qué pasó?−

−Intentó besarme− susurró.

−¡¿Queee?−exclamó sorprendida.

−Si no fuera por el señor Li me hubiese besado− aunque claro quien la besó luego fue él.

−Si mal no recuerdo siempre te vio como una hermana− no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

−Eso también creía yo− cuando salieron del edificio fueron hasta el auto.

Para su mala suerte ayer le habían llevado su auto y no tenía el dinero necesario para llevarlo a un mecánico.

−Pero creo que todavía no me has dicho todo− la esmeralda le contó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. −Ya veo− dijo cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

−No te veo feliz−

−Dijo que se dejó llevar−

−Ya veo−

**-%%%%%-**

−Hoy tengo una visita− le dijo a su hermano.

−¿Y quién es?− le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

−Una sorpresa− los tres estaban en el estudio, el castaño y el moreno trabajando mientras la morena caminaba de un lado a otro.

−Yo voy− se apresuró a decir cuando escuchó el timbre. −Yo me encargo− le dijo a una chica de servicio cuando salió del estudio y esta se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla. −¿Qué haces aquí?− fue lo primero que preguntó al abrir la puerta y ver de quien se trataba.

−Mey, querida cuanto tiempo− le dio un abrazo y entró sin esperar a que la invitaran a pasar.

−Kaho, ya no somos cuñadas Xiao y tu terminaron hace ya mucho tiempo− Kaho no se preocupó en decir nada, sólo estaba en Japón por el castaño y no iba a estar tranquila hasta que este volviera con ella.

−¿Amor quién e...?− preguntó su prometido quien al ver que ella no había vuelto al estudio decidió ir a ver con quien hablaba.

−Hola cuñado− saludó la muy cínica con una sonrisa.

−¿Qué haces aquí?− le preguntó.

−Tú también con la misma pregunta− se quejó. −No estoy dispuesta a irme sin hablar con Xiao Lang, desde ya te lo digo−

−Sígueme− le pidió la morena al ver que su novio no la llevaría hasta donde su hermano.

−Porqué se tarda...− no terminó de decir la frase al ver con quien habían entrado su hermana y su cuñado. −¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?− pero que mujer más insistente. −La última vez que te vi te dejé muy claro que no te quería volver a ver−

−¿Podemos hablar a solas?− preguntó ella.

Ambos morenos salieron, dejándolos solos.

−Muy bien, estamos solos− dijo, no ganaba nada con enojarse, la conocía muy bien y no se iría si él no hablara con ella.

−Por favor Xiao Lang sólo quiero otra oportunidad− dijo mientras se le acercaba.

−¿No entiendes qué ya perdiste tu oportunidad?− la miraba directamente a los ojos. −Pensé que me conocías mejor−

−Por eso mismo, te conozco, sé que aún me amas−

−No Kaho, el amor que una vez sentí por ti murió− dijo. −Tú te encargaste de matarlo−

−Un amor tan grande como el que sentías por mí no pudo haber muerto, no tan rápido− le dijo con seriedad.

−¿Piensas qué luego de lo qué vi pueda seguir amándote?− tenía tensa la mandíbula. −Te encontré con aquel bastardo en tu apartamento− sólo recordar como se había burlado de él lo ponía furioso. −Si hubieses tenido más dignidad por lo menos no lo hubieras llevado al apartamento− ella guardó silencio, mientras el castaño le dedicaba una mirada de rencor.

−Te saqué de mi vida y aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra nunca volvería contigo−

−Eres mío Xiao Lang, no estoy dispuesta a perderte− dicho esto salió del estudio mientras azotaba la puerta tras ella. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir de aquella casa se encontró con dos chicas. −Eres la secretaria de Xiao Lang− le dijo a la esmeralda al reconocerla. −¿Qué haces aquí?− le preguntó con interés.

−Son mis invitadas− escuchó a la hermana del castaño quien al ver como Kaho había salido enojada del estudio la siguió para asegurarse de que se fuera.

−No sabía que ahora te gustaba juntarte con las empleadas de la empresa− ningunas de las presente se atrevió a decir nada.

−No te equivoques Kaho, son amigas muy querida− Kaho la miró con enojo y sin decir nada más salió de la casa. −Disculpen por haber presenciado esa conversación tan desagradable− se disculpó con ambas.

−No te preocupes− le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa.

−Pero pasen por favor− ambas entraron a la casa la cual era enorme y muy bonita. Las llevo hasta el área de la alberca y ordenó que le llevaran algo de tomar a las tres.

**-%%%%%-**

−Pensé que Mey me iba a presentar a sus invitada− le decía el castaño a su mejor amigo.

−¿Curioso?− preguntó con una sonrisa.

−Algo−aceptó él, ambos se encontraban en el estudio.

−Pensaba que el gran Xiao Lang Li no tenía curiosidad− le dijo burlonamente. −¿Qué vas a hacer con tu secretaria?− prefirió cambiar de tema.

−No sé− por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer con una mujer.

−Decirle a una mujer luego de besarla que sólo lo hizo porque se dejó llevar es cruel querido amigo− le reclamó.

−Tal vez− sí, decirle aquello había sido cruel. −Salió corriendo y no me dio tiempo de poder hablar− dejó los papeles que tenía en manos y observó por la ventana.

**-%%%%%-**

Desde que había llegado a aquella impresionante casa sólo había mirado a su alrededor para ver si podía ver a su jefe, por lo menos desde lejos, pero nada, ya de su llegada hacía por lo menos dos horas y media y no lo había visto.

Estaban reunidas con la hermana de su jefe en el jardín y tanto esta como la amatista hablaban muy animadamente de la boda de la de ojos rubíes mientras tomaban té.

−¿Tienes novio?− le preguntó la de ojos rubíes.

−¿Ah?− pestañeó sin entender.

−Te preguntaba si tenías novio− dijo con una sonrisa.

−No− dijo apenada.

−Mmm− se llevó la taza a los labios. −Ya veo−

Las tres observaron al moreno el cual se acercaba.

−Buenas tardes señoritas− saludó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

−¿Ya terminaron?− le preguntó su prometida.

−Por lo menos yo si− dijo con una sonrisa. −Xiao Lang no− observó a la esmeralda la cual había bajado la cabeza.

−Y yo que pensé que él también podía compartir con nosotras−

−Eh...− se sintió incómoda al tener que interrumpir. −¿Dónde queda el baño?− se atrevió a preguntar al ver a los dos morenos mirarla.

**-%%%%%-**

Suspiró con cansancio, no había tenido deseos de ir al baño pero escuchar como la hermana de su jefe y el prometido de esta hablaban del castaño la hacía sentir realmente incomoda. Toda una tarde en aquella casa y ni siquiera lo había visto. Que desastre.

Quedó frente a la puerta que le había indicado el moreno, una puerta demasiado elegante para un baño.

−_Demasiado dinero−_ pensó.

Estaba dispuesta a tomar la perilla y abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente. Su aliento se detuvo al la puerta abrirse y ver a su jefe del otro lado.

Su mirada cayó a los pies del castaño, observando sus fuertes y desnudas piernas. Tenía un ligero pantalón azul y un polo gris de rallas. Estaba guapo, muy guapo.

−Disculpe, pensé que este era el baño− dijo sonrojada al ver como la miraba.

−¿Segura?− encontrarla del otro lado de la puerta de su estudio lo había sorprendido.

−El señor Hiragizawa dijo que este era el baño− dijo avergonzada.

Claro, Eriol y su hermana.

−Ven, tenemos que hablar− se puso hacia un lado para permitirle pasar. ¿Cómo qué tenían que hablar?, según su conocimiento no había ninguna platica pendiente entre los dos. Lo miró insegura, no quería que la besara nuevamente, no por lo menos si sólo lo haría por un impulso. −No te voy a morder, aunque quieras todo lo contrario− sonrió con picardía.

−No quiero que me muerdas ni nada parecido− se atrevió a decirle cuando entraron al estudio.

−Así son las cosas− la tomó de la cintura con rapidez y la acercó a su cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

−Por favor, suélteme− le dijo sonrojada.

−Shaoran− le dijo mientras la soltaba.

−¿Qué?− preguntó confundida.

−Llámame Shaoran− le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio. −No debí decir aquello anoche− dijo luego de unos minutos observándola−

−No te preocupes− dijo.

−Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos− no quería dar ningún paso en falso, conocerla y tratarla era algo que deseaba hacer.

−Por mí no hay ningún problema− tenía un nudo en la garganta, él quería ser su amigo. Sólo eso.

−Buena chica− susurró con una sonrisa, nuevamente se acercó a la esmeralda y deslizó sus manos por su espalda, haciéndola estremecer con cada roce, cuando llegó a su pequeña cintura se detuvo.

Sintió como él se le acercaba lentamente, le había dicho que serían amigos, entonces porqué estaba a punto de besarla, todos sus pensamientos se disolvieron cuando sintió los masculinos labios sobre los de ella. La experta lengua masculina se deslizó entre los húmedos labios de la castaña. No sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a rodearlo del cuello, no quería actuar como una desesperada.

La tomó de la nuca, profundizando el beso el cual había comenzado con sólo unos cuantos roces pero ahora la besaba con pasión, ansiedad, necesitando más de aquella mujer. Lo rodeó del cuello cuando no lo pudo resistir más, que importaba que pareciere una desesperada, si él la besaba entonces lo mínimo que podía hacer era disfrutar. Sonrió contra sus labios, empezó un recorrido de su húmeda boca hasta su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo, probó la delicada y suave piel del cuello femenino y escuchó un pequeño y suave gemido.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escucharla gemir. Tenía que detenerse antes de que cometiera una estupidez, volvió a sus labios y la besó nuevamente. Cuando se separaron fue por la necesidad de respirar.

Retrocedió abochornada.

La miró sin entender, la acababa de besar y ahora ella reaccionaba así.

−No te preocupes, no te dejé ninguna marca− le dijo con una sonrisa al ver como se había llevado una mano hacia el cuello.

Se mordió el labio sin saber que decir, se sonrojó más si era posible. Salió lo más rápido que se le fue posible, huyendo nuevamente. Se recargó sobre la puerta cuando estuvo fuera del estudio, cerró los ojos, su corazón latía con rapidez como si acababa de correr un maratón y su respiración todavía era entrecortada por el beso.

−Sakura, te estábamos buscando− le dijo la amatista. −Dijiste que ibas al ba...− se detuvo cuando la vio sonrojada y recargada sobre aquella puerta.

−¿Estabas en el estudio?− preguntó el moreno con picardía.

−E...to..− estaba segura que él moreno sabía lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, después de todo él mismo le había dicho que allí era el baño.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, algo que provocó que casi cayera al piso, el castaño la tomó de la cintura impidiendo que cayera.

−¿Por qué están reunidos frente a la puerta de mi estudio?− la soltó cuando estuvo seguro que no se iba a caer.

−¿Estudio?− preguntó la amatista sin entender.

−M...me equivoqué− susurró sonrojada la esmeralda.

**-%%%%%-**

Había llegado a su casa, luego de la escena del estudio ella y Tomoyo se despidieron y se marcharon. Había tomado una relajante ducha luego de haber recogido el apartamento y ahora estaba terminando de ponerse algo cómodo para estar en casa, unos short de algodón de color blanco y una blusa rosa de tiros. Buscó a Kero debajo de los muebles donde estaba durmiendo.

Se sentó en el mueble mientras encendía el televisor.

−Shaoran me besó nuevamente− susurró al gato el cual permanecía sobre sus piernas. −¿Crees qué me quiera?− le preguntó acariciando debajo de su cabeza. El gato maulló.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron ponerse de pie e ir a abrir.

−¿Puedo pasar?− le preguntó el hombre del otro lado de la puerta.

La miró de arriba abajo haciéndola sonrojar. Se avergonzó por la ropa que llevaba.

−Claro, pasa− mientras se hacía hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar.

−¿Te interrumpí?− preguntó, estaba vestido casual, unos jeans largos y un polo.

−No para nada− le dijo mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

−Tu hermano me dio tu dirección− le dijo con una sonrisa. −Espero que no te moleste−

−No te preocupes− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Quería disculparme por lo de anoche− le dijo. −Estás muy hermosa−

La esmeralda se sonrojó.

−Muy hermosa− la tomó de la mano. −Siempre me has gustado, desde que empezaste a crecer− aceptó. −Pero eras una niña−

−No sigas por favor− esta confesión la dejó desarmada.

−Me gustaría conocerte ahora que ya eres mayor, hablé con tu padre y Touya y no se opusieron− cómo era posible, había hablado con su padre y su hermano. Se puso de pie y se alejó de él.

−Pero...− se le acercó por detrás y la tomó de los hombros.

−No digas nadas, piénsalo− le pidió. −Paso por ti mañana a las ocho para que me des una repuesta− le susurró al oído, sin decirle nada más salió del apartamento dejando a una Sakura muy confundida por esa confesión.

−¿Qué hago?− aunque tenía claro que a quien amaba era a Shaoran, pero de qué forma decirle a Yukito que amaba a otro.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, sólo podía pensar en que haría, no quería hacerle daño a Yukito pero tampoco podía estar con él amando al castaño, sólo a ella le podía estar pasando aquello.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Y qué piensas hacer?− le preguntó la amatista, quien la había recogido ya que su auto seguía dañado.

−No sé, no quiero lastimar a Yukito− le decía, iban de camino a la empresa.

−Que problema, por un lado está el señor Li quien al parecer te besa cuando se le da la gana y por otro está Yukito el que fue tu amor platónico− le decía Tomoyo mientras conducía.

La esmeralda no dijo nada, porqué le tenía que pasar eso, todo el camino hacia la empresa estuvieron en silencio, cuando llegaron saludaron a Chijaru y luego tomaron el elevador, cada una fue hasta su puesto mientras que a los pocos minutos salieron sus respectivos jefes del elevador, al pasar a su lado ni siquiera la saludó.

−_"Sakura, por favor llame al señor Yue y dígale que lo espero en mi oficina"−_ le dijo el castaño por el auricular.

−Si señor− dijo, luego llamó a la secretaria del señor Yue. −¿Está el señor Yue?− le preguntó Rika.

−_"Si"−_ dijo esta.

−Por favor dile que el señor Li lo necesita en su oficina−

−_"Ya se lo digo, no te preocupes"− _luego de aquello la castaña cortó la comunicación.

Unos minutos después vio al señor Yue acercarse.

−El señor Li me mando a llamar− era el señor Yue.

−_"Señor Li, el señor Yue está aquí"−_ dijo cuando levantó el teléfono, espero indicaciones y luego lo hizo pasar.

−Siéntese− le ordenó el joven castaño cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina. −Me encargare personalmente de ir a la reunión que tenemos en Shinjuku, también me encargaré de ir personalmente a Francia−

−Pero ese es mi trabajo− le recordó.

−No Yue, desde que Eriol y yo estamos frente a la empresa nosotros decidimos cuál es tu trabajo− sin decir nada más le pidió que se retirara.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía un gran negocio con los empresarios de Francia y ya ese maldito chiquillo se lo estaba arruinando, si le estuvo robando a las empresas por tanto tiempo no iba a permitir que esos mocosos se entrometieran, no lo iba a permitir.

−_"Sakura, ven un momento"−_ pidió.

Respiro hondo y entró a la oficina de su jefe, cuando entró cerró la puerta tras sí, él estaba de espalda mirando por el gran ventanal.

−¿Se le ofrece algo señor?−

−Siéntate por favor− le dijo mientras le indicaba su silla. −Y por favor ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre voy a pensar que no quieres ser mi amiga− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Discúlpame−

−Mucho mejor, toma, necesito que hagas unas notas− le dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño cuaderno. Ella lo tomó y un bolígrafo. −Necesito que reserves una mesa para seis personas en Shinjuku y que llames al señor Lang Li para confirmar el viaje de mañana−

−¿Viaje?− lo miró confundida.

−Tendré que viajar mañana a Francia− esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría −¿Te pasa algo?− le preguntó al ver la palidez de su rostro.

−No...na..da− se apresuró a decir, escuchar que él viajaría causó que un nudo en la garganta le impidiera pasar saliva.

−Estás muy pálida− le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la hacía ponerse de pie.

−Es..toy bien− sólo se atinó a decir, no le podía decir que su palidez era por su partida.

Se deshizo de su agarre y salió de la oficina dejando a un castaño muy confundido.

Luego de aquello no se atrevió hablarle en todo el día, como podía hacerlo sabiendo que luego de mañana no lo volvería a ver.

−¿Nos vamos?− le preguntó la amatista.

−Si− le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas.

−No estés triste, ya verás que el señor Li regresará−- le dijo cuando ambas estuvieron en elevador.

−No debí pensar que tendría una oportunidad con él− dijo mientras lágrimas de deslizaban por sus mejillas.

−No digas eso, estoy segura que él te quiere−

−Pero se irá− las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella rápido se secó las lágrimas.

Cuando Tomoyo la dejó en su casa, tomó una larga y relajante ducha, apenas salió de la regadera escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Se puso la bata de baño con rapidez y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

−¿Puedo pasar?− le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, tenía en cabello recogido en un enredado moño, llevaba una bata blanca de baño mientras la piel de su cuello se veía húmeda.

−Si− se sonrojó fuertemente, de seguro su aspecto era horrible, estaba con la bata de baño, la piel húmeda y si contamos que debajo no llevaba ropa interior, que desastre.

El castaño entró, se acercó hasta el mueble y dejó la ropa que la esmeralda le había prestado noches atrás. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de su húmeda frente, se sintió sumamente incómoda.

−¿Interrumpí algo?− le preguntó con malicia.

−Me estaba duchando− susurró apenada.

Ver como él se acercaba la hizo retroceder, quedó acorralada entre el cuerpo del castaño y la puerta.

−Si quieres me puedo ir− le susurró al oído.

−¡No!− santos cielos, había sonado como una desesperada. −Disculpa yo...− se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

−Ya veo− inclinó el rostro y con los labios le acarició el cuello. −Delicioso− murmuró contra su piel. −¿Por qué no quieres qué me marche?−

Se irguió nuevamente para mirarla al rostro, estaba muy sonrojada.

−Porque...− pero los labios del castaño se apoderaron de los suyos, haciéndola callar.

Nuevamente estaba saboreando sus labios, besarla era algo delicioso, no se cansaría de hacerlo. Jadeó contra sus labios al beso convertirse en uno apasionado y salvaje, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo mientras que ella jugaba con la parte de atrás de sus cabellos, descendió de su boca hasta su cuello el cual besó lentamente para luego lamer.

Otra vez sentía ese cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre. Con lo que ella no contó fue con que una de las manos del castaño se deslizaría por su espalda hasta su trasero arrancándole un suave gemido. Estuvo unos minutos saboreando su cuello para luego volver a besar sus labios. Dio gracias por tener que separarse por la necesidad de poder volver a recobrar el aliento, si hubiese seguido besándola estaba seguro que haría algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse. Esa mujer tenía algo que lo hacía perder el control.

Su respiración era agitada al igual que la de ella, la miró a los ojos y le acarició el rostro para luego depositar un beso en su frente.

−¿Cada vez qué te bese te sonrojaras así?− le preguntó con una sonrisa, abrió los ojos y rápido se separó de él.

Cómo que cada vez que la bese, pensaba besarla cuando él quisiera o qué, bajó la mirada y el brillo que tenía en los ojos cambio a uno de tristeza al recordar que él se marcharía.

−¿Qué pasa?− le preguntó cuando vio su reacción.

−Na...da− dijo con un nudo en la garganta, no le creyó mucho pero prefirió no decir nada.

−Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas− le dijo mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza sobre la femenina.

−Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo− se atrevió a decir.

−Sí, somos amigos− susurró.

−Los amigos no se besan− miró su rostro el cual seguía sonrojado.

−Tienes razón− le dijo mientras le tocaba la nariz. −Pero me gusta besarte, sabes muy dulce− le dijo.

La siguió abrazando en silencio. Su corazón latía con rapidez, tenerlo así de cerca la hacía sentir feliz, muy feliz.

−Me tengo que ir− dijo minutos después mirando su reloj. −Creo que teníamos público− se separó de la esmeralda y tomó al gato entre sus brazos el cual estaba en el mueble y al parecer había observado todo. Sonrió cuando lo vio acariciarle el vientre. −Creo que seremos buenos amigos− luego lo volvió a poner sobre el mueble. −Te espero mañana en la empresa, preciosa− se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios. −Cuídate− le pidió.

−Tú también− dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-%%%%%-**

Media hora después del castaño haberse marchado y de haber terminado de tomar su ducha se estaba acabando de arreglar, apenas terminó escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

−Estás hermosa− fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta.

Traía un delicado traje azul claro de tiros, con pedrería plateada al igual que los zapatos. Su castaña melena caía libremente por sus hombros.

−Gracias− dijo sonrojada.

−¿Nos vamos?− le preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo.

−Si− dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del apartamento, Yukito era todo un caballero y eso se podía ver claramente, ambos iban conversando muy animadamente.

−No me dijiste para donde me vas a llevar− preguntó.

−Es una sorpresa− le dedicó una sonrisa.

El resto hacia su destino fue en silencio y tranquilo, su corazón se detuvo cuando el auto se detuvo y pudo ver el restaurante. El Shinjuku.

−¿Te pasa algo?− le dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

−N..o− si Shaoran la veía con Yukito pensaría que era una cualquiera, pero de que se preocupaba si él y ella no tenían nada.

−¿Vamos?− nuevamente le ofreció el brazo, ya estaban en la puerta del restaurante y ella no había visto a su jefe y era algo que la tranquilizaba. −Mesa del señor Yukito Tsukishiro−

−Por aquí, por favor− el chico los guío hasta la mesa para luego entregarle el menú.

Vio cuando una pareja se sentaba en unas de las mesas cerca. Sorprendido quedó al reconocer a la pareja que minutos atrás se habían sentado a solo dos mesas lejos de la de donde él permanecía. Su secretaria.

Susurró una maldición, qué hacía ella con aquel sujeto. Ganas no le faltaron de ir hasta donde estaban y pedirle una explicación. No se había dado cuenta que su jefe la observaba.

Tenía ganas de ir hasta donde estaban y llevarse a la chica, pero no, Shaoran Li no podía dar un escándalo delante de sus socios así que se limitó a concentrarse en el negocio pendiente, luego arreglaría cuentas con esa mujer.

−¿Pensaste lo qué te dije?− le preguntaba Yukito.

Bajó la cabeza apenada, lo había pensado, bastante, mas su decisión era la misma.

−Yo...− el castaño observaba la escena con la frente fruncida, levantó una ceja y la una furia bulló en su interior al ver como aquel sujeto tomaba de la mano a la esmeralda. El pelinegro quien había notado la falta de participación de su mejor amigo en la plática con los hombres giró la mirada y pudo ver la escena que tanto le molestaba al castaño.

−Sólo estoy pidiendo que no conozcamos− sonrió tiernamente.

−Lo sé...pero− se moría de la vergüenza. −Me...gusta...otro− ya se había sacado ese peso de encima.

−Pero no lo amas− le dio un íntimo y pequeño apretón a la mano que permanecía entre la suya.

El mesero se acercó con los platos pedidos.

−Creo que lo amo− susurró luego del mesero haberse marchado.

−¿Puedo saber quién es?−

−Preferiría que no− dijo apenada.

−Una relación sin futuro− murmuró.

−¿Ah?− dijo sin entender.

−Si no quieres decir su nombre tal vez es porque sabes que no tiene futuro la relación− seguía con la caricia en la mano femenina.

−Tienes razón− aceptó, Yukito tenía razón.

−Sólo espero que no sufras− dijo. −Estás muy hermosa− depositó un ligero beso sobre la mano que minutos atrás estuvo acariciando.

El castaño permanecía observando la escena con el rostro desfigurado por el enojo.

−_Miserable−_ la furia bullía en su interior.

El resto de la velada de la esmeralda con Yukito fue de lo más agradable, este en ningún momento dejó de elogiarla.

**-%%%%%-**

Hacía media hora que Yukito la había dejado en su apartamento, llevaba una ligera bata de color blanca, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y permanecía en la cama. No podía dormir, no había visto a su jefe en el restaurante y aunque al principio le había asustado verlo allí luego deseo verlo aunque fuera ahí, ya mañana no lo vería más. Fuertes e insistentes golpes en la puerta la hicieron ponerse de pie e ir a ver de quien se podría tratar a esas horas de la noche.

−¿Qué se supones qué hacías en Shinjuku con aquel sujeto?− su corazón dio un brinco al abrir la puerta y ver al castaño del otro lado de esta. −¿No piensas contestarme?− sin esperar invitación entró al apartamento. −No estoy de humor Sakura− la tomó de los hombros. Todavía estaba enojado, recordarla con aquel sujeto lo hacía enojar.

−Déjame− le pidió al sentir como el agarre sobre sus hombros se hacía fuerte. Doliéndole.

−No me gusta que estés cerca de ese sujeto− dijo con seriedad sin hacerle caso a la petición de la esmeralda.

−Suéltame− le pidió bajando la cabeza.

¿Para qué él se molestaba en decirle aquello si luego de mañana no lo volvería a ver más?. Su corazón le dolió.

−¡Maldición, te estoy hablando!− la sacudió fuertemente de los hombros. La actitud de la castaña lo hacía enfurecer más.

−¡Suéltame!− levantó el rostro y lo enfrentó. −¡No tienes derecho!− el labio inferior le tembló, no, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar.

−¡Te equivocas, si lo tengo!− espetó.

−¡No!− gritó, trató de separarse del castaño pero este se lo impidió. −¡Mañana te irás!− no pudo contener las lágrimas.

La miró con sorpresa sin creérselo. Se sentía tan estúpida por llorar frente a él. Se separó de ella, pasándose una mano por su castaña cabellera.

−¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?− le preguntó.

−No te volveré a ver− se apartó las lágrimas.

Dejó escapar un suspiró. La castaña lloraba por su futura partida.

−Vendrás conmigo− dijo. −Mandaré por ti mañana a las once−

−Pero...− dudó.

−No te moleste en ir a la empresa− continuó. −Lleva lo necesario−

**-%%%%%-**

−Buenos días señorita Kinomoto− la saludó un hombre con una sonrisa.

−Buenos días señor Wei− también le dedicó una sonrisa.

−¿Preparada?− le preguntó.

−Sí− estaba emocionada, la noche anterior cuando el castaño le había dicho que iría con él a Francia no pudo sentirse más feliz.

El chófer de la limusina tomó la maleta y la dejó en el baúl mientras la castaña y Wei subían a esta.

−El joven Xiao Lang tiene muy buen gusto− comentó el hombre cuando la limusina estuvo en marcha. Estaban de camino a la pista privada de la familia Li.

−¿Por qué lo dices?− preguntó sonrojada.

−Por lo hermosa que es usted− se sonrojó mucho más al escuchar aquello.

−Shaoran y yo no somos novios− dijo apenada.

−Es muy raro que lo llame por su nombre− le dedicó una sonrisa.

−Él me lo pidió− tenía a su gato sobre las piernas, no tenía con quien dejarlo.

−Muy buen comienzo, eso demuestra que confía en usted− aquel hombre parecía que conocía mucho a su jefe.

El camino fue un poco largo pero al fin luego de unos hombres permitirle pasar a la limusina pudo ver por la ventanilla como se acercaban a un avión.

−Ya llegamos− le dijo Wei, el chófer abrió la puerta y ambos bajaron del coche.

−¿Y Shaoran?− vio a unos seis hombres vestido de negro y dos azafatas.

Unos de aquel hombre sacaron su maleta y la del señor Wei, luego las llevó hasta el avión.

−El joven Xiao Lang vendrá en unos minutos− le dijo. Diez minutos más tarde vieron acercarse un mercedes de color negro del cual se bajó el castaño, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa azul cielo, no llevaba chaqueta y el nudo de la corbata lo tría desamarrado. Le entregó el maletín que llevaba a Wei y la llave de su auto se la entregaba a unos de los sujetos presentes.

El castaño la observó de arriba abajo, llevaba lo que parecía un traje de color negro con blanco y un blazer negro, su mirada cayó al gato que permanecía en los brazos de la esmeralda.

−No tengo con quien dejarlo− le explicó al ver como la miraba.

Vio como le daba unas instrucciones al chófer que había conducido la limusina y este se acercaba y tomaba el gato.

−Vamos− le dijo para luego subir al avión, la esmeralda miró a su gato por última vez y luego siguió al castaño.

Cuando estuvo dentro del jet quedó encantada, el interior era con los muebles color crema, una pared de cristal separaba el comedor el cual contaba con seis asientos.

−Siéntate− le pidió el castaño. Ella así lo hizo.

La turbulencia que causó cuando el avión despegó le provocó nauseas. Wei permanecía tranquilo en unos de los asientos cercanos.

−Estás pálida− se inclinó contra ella para apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro. −Puedes ir a la habitación a recostarte un poco−

−¿Tiene habitación esta cosa?− preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

−No quiero recostarme−

−Será un largo viaje y si no te sientes bien es recomendable que te recueste− le volvió a decir.

−No− negó. −Vine a trabajar− le recordó.

−Muy bien− tomó el maletín que permanecía en la mesita. −Revisa esto− le dijo al entregarle una buena cantidad de papeles.

−Son del pasado año− dijo al ver la fecha de uno.

−Cualquier cosas que veas anormal me lo dices− no iba a permitir que Yue le siguiera robando a su familia.

−¿Pasa algo en la empresa?− le preguntó.

−Podría decirse que desde hace mucho tiempo−

−Pero desde que estoy trabajando no he notado nada extraño y tengo entendido que el señor Yue hizo muy buen trabajo en lo que estuvo frente de la empresa− le dijo al ver que la mayoría de papeles tenían el nombre del señor Yue.

−Creo que Yue le está robando a mi familia y a la de Eriol− esa noticia la dejó con la boca abierta.

−Pero...− analizó pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión. −Me parece imposible−

−Eso mismo cree mi madre, yo tengo mis sospecha, esos papeles me lo dio el señor Chang y por más que lo leo y analizo no concuerdan con los que Yue me mandó− parecía que con cada palabra que le decía la dejaba más sorprendida.

−Pero tengo entendido que el señor Yue lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para ustedes−

−Uno nunca termina de conocer sus empleados− sacó unos papeles del maletín y se los dio.

−Esas son las ganancia del año pasado de la empresa de Japón− la castaña observó los papeles.

Vieron a Wei ponerse de pie y alejarse.

−¿Qué vas hacer?−

−Todavía no tengo pruebas pero estoy seguro que está robando− la miró a los ojos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

−Serás la secretaria de Yue− la castaña lo miró sin entender.

−Tiene su secretaria y yo soy tu secretaria− le recordó.

−Eres en la única en que confío, quiero que me mantengas informado de todos los papeles que te llegarán mientras seas su secretaria, necesito pruebas−sabía que la estaba arriesgando pero ese era un riesgo el que tenía que tomar.

−¿Quién será tu secretaria?− preguntó con curiosidad.

−Sasaki−

−Rika, pero...− no le quedó más que acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no estaría cerca de él.

−¿Qué pasa?− de repente ella había cambiado su semblante.

−No, nada− no podía decirle que no quería estar lejos de él.

Luego de unos minutos Wei volvió con una bandeja. El castaño sólo se limitó a tomar unas de las tazas sin sacarle la mirada de los papeles que tenía en manos. La esmeralda negó con la cabeza cuando Wei le ofreció la otra taza.

−Le recomiendo que lo tome le ayudará con su palidez− le dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.

Shaoran los miraba a ambos de reojo mientras daba un sorbo de su café. No le quedó de otra que tomar la taza que le ofrecía el mayordomo.

−Está amargo− dijo mientras hacía una mueca de asco y volvía a devolverle la taza.

−Sólo bébelo− escuchó decir al castaño.

−No me gusta el café y mucho menos si está amargo−

−Esto te ayudara a controlar esa palidez que traes desde que te subiste al avión− le volvió a decir.

−No tomaré esa cosa y no es mi culpa de que nunca haya subido a un avión− se defendió.

−Le traeré un poco de té− le dijo Wei quien rápido se retiró.

−¿Nunca?− le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

−Nunca tuve la necesidad de viajar− dejó los papeles a un lado y la observó incrédulo.

−Déjame ver Sakura− sonrió cuando la llamó de esa manera. −Estudiaste finanzas mas no terminaste porque no quería que tu padre y tu hermano pagaran tus estudios pero gracias a que conseguiste empleo pudiste terminar tus estudios cuando apenas cumpliste los dieciochos años− cómo era posible que él supiera todo eso. −Tienes tu diploma y sin embargo te conformas con tener el puesto de secretaria−

−¿Cómo sabes todo eso?−

−Eres mi amiga y me llamó mucho la atención cuando vi lo que habías estudiado y quise revisar tu expediente−

−Pues la curiosidad mato al gato, y nadie tenía acceso a esa información− sentía como si desconfiara de ella.

−Yo si preciosa− colocó unas de sus manos en la mejilla derecha de ella, pero ella se deshizo de esa caricia.

−No me gusta que desconfíen de mi− el castaño sólo suspiró y volvió a poner su mirada en los papeles.

−Ve a dormir un poco, te necesito con fuerzas para cuando aterricemos−

Wei llegó con la taza de té, la cual ella tomó para luego él mostrarle la habitación. Al entrar a la habitación vio su maleta, cuando estuvo cerca de la cama se recostó mientras respiraba profundamente. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre el mueble, se colocó un pijama de pantalón corto. Al acostarse cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar imaginar las veces que el castaño había dormido en aquella cama.

**Continuará...**

Aquí el tercer capítulo, no tengo mucho que decirles solamente que me costó editar porque aunque borré muchas partes todavía me quedaron partes muy pocas necesitadas xDDD!...pero que puedo hacer, amo esta historia *O*..disfruto leyéndola y escribiéndola y bueno, también la considero mi favorita xDDD!

Gracias a todos lo que se toman la molestia y unos pocos minutos para dejar su review...se les agradece de corazón ^^. No olviden de pasarse por mi perfil y ver las imágenes referentes al capítulo.

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capitulo...**


	4. Declaración

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Apenas tenía 19 años cuando conoció al famoso Shaoran Li. El hombre más guapo que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra según los canales de T.V. y todas las revistas. Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy y lo mejor era que a su corta edad era el dueño de todo el imperio Li, llegando hacer unos de los hombres más ricos. No pudo evitar enamorarse al verlo, según ella era un ángel caído del cielo y que mujer no pensaría así teniendo a tremendo hombre de frente.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Amor y Conflictos**

**Capítulo 4:** Declaración

―

Cuando se levantó tenía unas nauseas terrible apenas puso pie fuera de la cama y tuvo que ir al baño corriendo por las ganas de vomitar. Se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, a pesar de que había dormido muy bien su cara parecía mostrar otra cosa. No se sentía muy bien y esas nauseas no la ayudaban.

Salió de la habitación y fue hasta donde había dejado al castaño al cual encontró en la mesa.

−No tienes muy buen aspecto− le dijo cuando la vio sentarse.

−Creo que el viaje me está afectando más de lo que creí− dijo mientras apoyaba prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo sobre la mesa.

−¿Desea algo de comer señorita?− le preguntó Wei.

−No creo que aguante nada en el estómago− observó el plato del castaño con asco.

−Le traeré algo− luego se marchó.

−Debiste quedarte en la cama− la regañó cuando estuvieron solos.

−Son solamente nauseas− Shaoran la observaba con mucha atención. −Tengo mucha hambre− a pesar de sus nauseas su estómago le pedía comida. −Odio los aviones− dijo con frustración.

−Eso es en lo que te acostumbra−

−Es horrible− se quejó. −No le veo nada de gracioso− le dijo al verlo sonreí.

−Como digas− dijo al llevarse el tenedor a los labios. −Sabes, eres la primera que se muestra en pijama sin yo pedirlo− había olvidado completamente que se encontraba en ropa de dormir, un intenso sonrojo le subió a las mejillas.

−Tonto− por un momento olvidó sus nauseas, no se atrevió a mirarlo. Se puso de pie y se alejó.

−_Largas piernas− _pensó al verla marchar. _−Perfecto trasero−_ sonrió con malicia.

Una hora después de aquella situación se encontraba sentada en unos de los asientos.

−Creo que el té me hizo muy bien, gracias señor Wei− le dijo con una sonrisa al hombre.

Miró al castaño quien durante esa hora no había apartado la mirada de aquellos papeles. Tal vez estaba buscando fantasma donde no lo había, quizás el señor Yue era inocente.

−¿Y si el señor Yue no es culpable?− preguntó en un susurro.

Tragó al ver la mirada que el castaño le dedicó.

−Es una posibilidad− bajó la mirada al sentirse intimidada.

−Hay muchas cosas que no tengo claro, él es el único que tuvo acceso a todos los archivos− definitivamente él estaba convencido de que Yue le estaba robando a su familia.

−¿Y qué crees que pudiera estar haciendo?− le volvió a preguntar.

−Vender el petróleo en cantidades más grande de lo que reporta y comprar equipo de segunda mano−

−Eso sería fraude−

**-%%%%%-**

Al fin habían aterrizado, cuando salió pudo ver dos limusinas negras, cada una con su chófer al lado de la puerta.

−Vamos− le dijo a la esmeralda quien no se había movido desde que bajó del jet.

Shaoran solamente se limitó a ir hasta unos de los hombres el cual abrió la puerta de la limusina permitiéndole entrar en esta.

Se despidió de Wei y fue hasta la limusina donde se había subido su jefe.

−¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?− cuando entró a la limusina encontró a otro hombre hablando con el castaño.

Reconoció a aquel sujeto, Lang Li, tío del castaño. Un hombre dedicado a los negocios y el cual constantemente aparecía en las revistas de los mismos. Por lo que había leído era un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, su cabello era castaño y ojos oscuros, de figura esbelta y muy apuesto.

−Sólo esto, pero hay algo muy raro− le dijo mientras le entregaba unos papeles. Cuando Sakura se sentó al lado de su jefe los observó con picardía. −Muy buenos gusto Xiao Lang−

−Ella es Sakura Kinomoto y no es lo que estás pensando− le dijo mientras ojeaba los papeles que minutos antes le habían entregado.

−Si como no, andas con una chica preciosa y no es lo que estoy pensando− la castaña se sonrojó levemente al escuchar las insinuaciones de aquel hombre.

−Él es el señor Lang Li− presentó el castaño a aquel hombre.

−Soy su tío pequeña− le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano, sentía su mano pequeña delante de la de aquel hombre.

−Mucho gusto− el castaño los observaba a ambos de reojo.

−El gusto es mío preciosa− fulminó a su tío con la mirada, siempre era igual.

−Pudiera ser tu hija− le dijo con la frente arrugada.

−Pero no lo es− dijo con una sonrisa al liberar la mano de la esmeralda de su agarre. −Espero que esta si sea en serio y que la hagas una Li pronto− la castaña se sonrojó notablemente y bajó la mirada.

−No es lo que piensas, es mi secretaria− la verdad que si alguien sabía molestarlo era su tío y Eriol.

−¿Cómo van las cosas en Japón?− de repente se había puesto muy serio.

−Todo está bien y todo lo que he visto o leído en orden− también se había puesto serio.

−Yue sabe cómo jugar sus cartas, tienes que tener mucho cuidado− Lang nunca había confiado en Yue, algo en este no le gustó desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Hien y Lang Li habían sido hermanos gemelos, Lang mayor sólo por tres minutos de diferencia. La fortuna Li estaba dividida por partes iguales la cual luego de un tiempo ambos hermanos decidieron unir y formar un imperio.

Yue había estado en la central de París, pero luego de la muerte de Hien lo habían mandado a la empresa de Japón ahí las sospechas de Lang se hicieron más fuertes al comparar las ganancias de la empresa.

−Mi madre confía plenamente en él−

−Yue era la mano derecha de Hien− dijo. −Nunca lo despedí porque le tenía mucho aprecio y al morir tu padre, Ieran quedó como representante de tu padre y lo siguió protegiendo− continuó. –Cuando empecé a sospechar de él lo comenté con tu padre, pero él estaba ciego− Sakura permanecía en silencio.

Toda la mañana y la tarde fueron muy agitadas para la castaña ya que tenía que acompañar al castaño a las reuniones que tenía ese día. Estaba cansadísima sólo quería dormir por algunas horas ya que sabía que esos quinces días iban hacer de puro trabajo.

Si la casa que estaba en Japón se la encontraba grande esta se la encontraba grandísima.

−No cenaré− no esperó a que Wei se lo dijera, fue directamente al estudio,

La castaña lo siguió con la mirada.

−Supongo que tendrá hambre− le dijo con una sonrisa, ella sólo asintió. −Sígame−

Luego de haber comido le mostró su habitación en la cual dormiría durante su estadía allí, cuando estuvo sola observó la habitación la cual contaba con su propio baño, vio su maleta en unos de los muebles de la habitación, luego decidió arreglar su ropa en el clóset. Decidió tomar un relajante baño de burbujas, preparó el jacuzzi, se recogió el cabello para luego desnudarse.

−Que rico− susurró cuando sintió el agua contra su piel.

Observó el techo del baño, no había visto al castaño desde que llegaron.

−Shaoran− susurró mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba muy cansada y ese baño hacía que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Largos minutos después se había quedado dormida.

Había llamado a la puerta y al no escuchar repuesta de la castaña había decidido entrar, la buscó con la mirada, no encontrándola. Apenas entró al baño su mirada se posó sobre el jacuzzi, ahí estaba ella, con la cabeza recostada en el borde de este y los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó con pasos silenciosos y cuando estuvo frente al jacuzzi inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante acercando el rostro hasta el femenino. La miró en silencio durante unos minutos, su aliento era relajado. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro femenino para luego seguir un recorrido por el cuello. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre el comienzo de sus pechos, sonrió.

−Hermosa− susurró volviendo a mirar su rostro.

**-%%%%%-**

Estaba con la mirada fija en unos papeles cuando sintió como la puerta del estudio fue abierta. Alzó una ceja al ver a la castaña entrar, miró la hora, una de la madrugada.

−¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora− le peguntó.

−No puedo dormir− se había quedado dormida mientras se duchaba y al despertar pudo ver que había dormido por largos minutos. Se había puesto un camisón blanco con azul de tiros y luego se hubo acostado. Había despertado con sed y decidió ir a buscar un poco de agua, al bajar el último escalón su mirada vagó por donde el castaño se había ido al llegar y fue cuando notó una tunes luz y había decidido ir a ver.

−¿Y tú, qué haces despierto a esta hora?− se quedó de pie recargada en la puerta

−Trabajo− la recorrió de abajo arriba deleitándose con su figura, esa mujer se mostraba muy fácilmente en ropa de dormir en su presencia. −¿No tienes frio?− una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios. Miró sus pechos sobre la tela, no llevaba sujetador, eso lo podía asegurar y jurar.

Imaginarla sin aquel camisón y sin sujetador hizo que la parte sur de su cuerpo empezara a reaccionar, no era posible que se excitara sólo verla en ropa de dormir. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella estaba.

−¿Qué haces?− le preguntó cuando vio como él la acorralaba contra la puerta.

−¿Estás intentando provocarme?− inclinó el rostro sobre el de la castaña y ella no pudo más que sonrojarse fuertemente.

−Creo que la falta de dormir te está afectando− se ponía demasiado nerviosa con su cercanía.

−¿Te gusto, Sakura?− esa pregunta la sorprendió, no solamente le gustaba sino que lo amaba. ¿Qué le podía responder, que lo amaba?

−Eres muy guapo...pero...− de repente la boca se le había secado.

−¿Pero qué?− se separó lo suficiente como para que pudiera escapar pero la esmeralda no lo hizo.

−Nada− bajó la cabeza avergonzada, enamorarse de su jefe podría ser el peor error que pudiera cometer.

−No soy tonto, lo veo en tus ojos o cuando te beso−

−E...to...− ahora qué le diría, quería huir de allí, quería ir y encerrarse en la habitación mas sus pies no se movían.

−Lo siento− sus ojos se humedecieron y los deseos de llorar la invadieron.

−¿Por qué?− preguntó.

−Por...− sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. −Por...a verme...fijado en...en...ti− ya lo había dicho ahora esperaba que él no le rompiera el corazón.

Aunque se había dado cuenta se sorprendió oírlo de su boca, ella tenía la mirada en el suelo y algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente. El castaño estaba algo sorprendido, ninguna mujer antes se disculpó por haberse enamorado de él, eso era algo nuevo.

Sintió como la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó, quedó sorprendida al sentirse rodeada por los fuertes brazos masculinos, ahogó un sollozo y le correspondió.

−Sabes− le acarició el cabello. −Es malo enamorarse de tu jefe− inclinó la cabeza y le susurró al oído.

−Yo... − se separó al escuchar aquello.

−Shhhh− la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Nuevamente estaba acorralada y el acercándose para besarla, cerró los ojos cuando sintió como le rozaba los labios.

−Eres encantadora− sonrió. No podía negar que se veía preciosa con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

La besó con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario. Esa niña tenía algo que le atraía y estaba dispuesto a descubrir que era. Si en algún momento había amado a Kaho ahora estando con su secretaria no estaba seguro. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de ella ni de ninguna otra mujer.

Una mano la tenía en su cuello la otra permanecía en su pequeña cintura. Mientras deslizaba la lengua por el interior de la boca femenina una mano se deslizaba por debajo del camisón acariciando la tersa piel de sus muslos.

De sus labios pasó a su cuello besando toda la suave piel, lamió y mordió delicadamente haciéndola suspirar. Si seguía así perdería la cabeza, pero desde que la había visto entrar al estudio vestida en ropa de dormir sintió una reacción en su cuerpo que no había sentido en meses por ninguna mujer. Sólo quería probar un poco más de ella, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, quería perderse con ella en las llamas del deseo y eso era justamente lo que iba hacer si ella no lo detenía.

Se separó de ella solamente un momento para mirarle el rostro el cual estaba sonrojado, los labios estaban rojos y entreabiertos. Con la mano que tenía sobre su cuello fue descendiendo hasta su pecho izquierdo, todo esto sin dejar de mirarle el rostro. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir cuando sintió una caliente mano masculina sobre su pecho.

−Dime que no y me detengo− le susurró al oído mientras seguía con sus caricias. Sintió el pequeño pezón endurecido contra su palma y amó que su cuerpo reaccionara tan fácilmente a su toque.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para callar el gemido que salió de su garganta cuando él deslizó la mano bajo su camisón y acarició su pecho sin ninguna barrera.

Sentir aquellas masculinas manos acariciándola era tan íntimo y nuevo, no quería que se detuviera, su cuerpo deseaba algo más.

−Di que si y aquí mismo te hago el amor− le volvió a susurrar al oído mientras tomaba el lóbulo entre sus labios y mordisqueaba.

Su boca hasta su cuello el cual acarició con la punta de la lengua, dejó libre aquellos pechos que estuvieron entre sus manos, empezó a subirle el camisón mientras seguía acariciándole el cuello con la lengua. Le subió el camisón dejando ver los pechos femeninos, se separó de su cuello y la observó al rostro. Estaba sonrojada y respiraba de manera agitada, un gemido se le escapó cuando sintió como el castaño atrapaba unos de sus pequeños pezones entre sus labios. Mordisqueó con suavidad el pequeño montículo, sintiéndolo endurecido y suave contra su lengua.

−…Shao….− arqueó la espalda y gimió. Sus piernas le flaqueaban y juraba que en cualquier momento podría caer.

−Shhhh− susurró contra su pecho mientras seguía succionando el pequeño pezón, unas de sus manos se deslizó por su plano vientre hasta llegar a la ropa interior femenina.

Se sentía como un mocoso el cual tendría su primer revolcón, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y la erección le apretaba el pantalón pidiendo ser liberada. Dejó sus pechos cuando se hubo saciado de estos y la besó nuevamente mientras su mano iba al encuentro de su parte íntima la cual tocó sobre la tela de la ropa interior, húmeda, ella estaba húmeda por él.

Los gemidos de la esmeralda fueron callados por su boca, saboreó nuevamente el interior de su boca y luego se separó lo suficiente como para quitarse la camisa blanca que traía puesta.

Gimió involuntariamente al ver el magnífico y perfecto torso del hombre que permanecía frente a ella. ¡Dios! Estaba segura que era un pecado ser tan perfecto y guapo. Por primera vez se atrevió a tocarlo y cuando lo hizo el jadeó, sus manos acariciaron los hombros masculinos y amó la perfección de la piel del castaño. Se retorció y detuvo sus caricias cuando él la siguió acariciando sobre su ropa interior. El calor líquido entre sus piernas era la prueba de que ella disfrutaba de lo que le estaba haciendo

Terminó de quitarle el camisón y se maravilló al observarla, ahí estaba ella, sólo con unas bragas color azules guardando ese lugar tan secreto del cuerpo femenino. Se quedó sin aliento al sus ojos encontrarse con la mirada llena de deseo del castaño, la observaba como el plato más delicioso, estaba segura que no había hombre más perfecto que él. Recorrió su abdomen con la mirada deteniéndose en la parte baja de este, no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente al imaginarse ese perfecto cuerpo sobre el suyo.

−Me gustas− las palabras abandonaron sus labios y él no se molestó en retenerlas. Cubrió su boca con la suya y la besó apasionadamente.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza por esa niña, ella tenía algo, algo que no se podía resistir. Había mandado al diablo todo, aunque quisiera no podría detenerse, ella ya le había permitido probar más de su cuerpo y el seguiría hasta el final. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta el negro mueble. La depositó con cuidado, el mueble no era grande pero si lo suficiente como para poder tomarla. Sonrió con malicia cuando vio como luego de que dos de sus dedos se colaran bajo su ropa interior la esmeralda gemía y todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

La besó de manera tierna mientras que a la misma vez sus dedos iban al encuentro de aquel pequeño botón de placer. Ella gimió sin aliento al sentir los dedos masculinos jugar con su parte intima.

−Córrete hermosa− susurró contra sus labios. –Déjame sentir cuanto me deseas dentro de ti− sentía como la húmeda entre sus dedos se escurría hacia la palma de su mano, mojándola. Con suma lentitud empezó a deslizar un dedo dentro de su húmeda cavidad. La quería hacer llegar al clímax antes de continuar, quería escucharla gemir su nombre cuando llegara al placer máximo.

−Sha..o… − jadeó, su cuerpo se tensó de manera deliciosa. El cosquilleo que sentía en su bajo vientre se sentía insoportable y el calor entre su entrepiernas por igual. −….Te...amo− gimió fuertemente mientras el orgasmo invadía todo su cuerpo.

La sintió estremecerse y arquear la espalda por el placer recibido. Él también estaba tenso, estaba duro como nunca lo había estado en su vida por una mujer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sumergirse en ese estrecho y apretado canal, marcarla y poseerla. Sin embargo la tensión de su cuerpo no se debía a su excitación sino al hecho de que ella gimiera que lo amaba. Siguió acariciando su cavidad con lentos toques, tan lentos como los toques de una pluma, cuando su respiración se hubo tranquilizado un poco apartó los dedos de su cuerpo, la besó en la frente y se alejó de ella dejándola confundida.

Esa confesión lo cambiaba todo, todo. Se había acostado con muchas mujeres por su propio placer y nunca le hubo importado si algunas de esta estuvieran enamoradas de él pero ahora con su secretaria era diferente, esa mujer lo frustraba. Se recargó contra el escritorio, se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, cómo pudo perder el control de esa manera, si ella no le hubiese dicho que lo amaba ahora mismo estaría tomándola allí sobre ese mueble. Abrió los ojos y la observó de manera larga y profunda.

Apenas se estaba recuperando del orgasmo cuando su mirada se encontró con la chocolatada del castaño quien la observaba de manera profunda. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban por su respiración.

Tuvo que llevarse una mano al rostro y frotarse el puente de la nariz al sentir la punzada entre sus piernas, nuevamente su miembro se endurecía, pero no, no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza nuevamente.

Se enderezó en el mueble y tomando unos de los cojines cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba confundida, no entendía la razón que llevó al castaño apartarse de ella.

Sonrío cuando la vio taparse. Fue hasta donde estaba su camisa y el camisón que minutos atrás le había quitado, ella lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando estuvo frente a la castaña le quitó el cojín con el que se había tapado, la observó largamente para luego sentarse a su lado y besarla lentamente, le sonrió al separarse de ella y le puso el camisón.

−Será mejor que te vayas a la cama− habló.

−Pero... − no quería separarse de él, no luego de la íntima escena que acababan de compartir.

−Mañana hablaremos− ella lo miró no muy convencida. −Te lo prometo− suspiró.

−Que duermas bien− le dijo mientras se ponía de pie con una sonrisa.

−Tú también preciosa− le dijo para luego ponerse de pie y besarla.

Suspiró cuando la vio marcharse, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, si la esmeralda no le hubiese dicho que lo amaba ahora mismo estuviera tomándola sobre aquel mueble. Volvió a suspirar mientras se desplomaba en el mueble.

−Sakura− murmuró mirando hacia el techo. −Me estas volviendo loco niña− y la erección que tenía entre las piernas no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Todo era nuevo para él, quedarse con una erección y con un cuerpo femenino con que saciarse y sin poder tocarlo era algo realmente nuevo.

**-%%%%%-**

Cuando llegó a la habitación se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa y un sonrojo al recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes, todavía no lo podía creer, su jefe casi le hace el amor. Su cuerpo todavía se sentía caliente, aún sentía sus toques, sus besos y caricias sobre su piel.

−Shaoran− susurró cuando estuvo metida bajo las sábanas. −Te amo− quedó profundamente dormida luego de aquellas palabras salir de sus labios.

−¿Qué diablos hiciste Shaoran? − se reprendía mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

Cuando subió a su habitación decidió tomar una ducha bien fría ya que todavía su potente erección era muy vidente y al parecer no lo dejaría dormir.

**-%%%%%-**

La noche anterior apenas había pegado los ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se odiaba sí mismo por jugar con ella, aunque prácticamente no estaba jugando con ella, tenía sentimientos hacia la esmeralda sólo que esos tenían que ver con una fuerte atracción física y sexual. Maldición, Sakura era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba y tal vez por esa inocencia que mostraban sus ojos cuando lo miraba era que le gustaba.

Tenía que dejarle claro sus sentimientos ante de lastimarla, tal vez ella sólo estaba confundida.

−Xiao Lang− lo llamó su tío.

−¿Qué pasa? − le preguntó este cuando salió de sus pensamientos.

−Eso mismo te pregunto a ti− lo miró con una ceja alzada.

−No es nada− le aseguró.

−Sabes, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuando algo te molesta o te tiene preocupado− vio como se puso de pie y eso confirmó sus sospechas.

−No es nada− se pasó las manos por los cabellos con nerviosismo.

No entendía que le pasaba con aquella mujer.

−¿Es ella verdad? − vio como su sobrino lo miró y supo que había dado justo en el blanco, el castaño estaba dispuesto a negarlo pero lo interrumpió. −No te atrevas a negarlo, sé cómo te pones cuando una mujer te atormenta− le dijo.

−No sabes lo mucho que me ayudas− dijo con sarcasmo.

−No te preocupes, las mujeres han sido un problemas para los Li desde nuestra existencia− Shaoran sólo lo miró con reproche. −Te digo algo−

−Mejor no me lo digas− tenía la sensación de ya saber lo que su tío le diría.

−Es una niña preciosa y si no la quieres no juegues con ella− le aconsejó.

−¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando con ella?− preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

−Porque todavía no le perdonas a Kaho lo que te hizo−

−¿De qué estás hablando? – nunca le había dicho a su tío los motivos por los cuales terminó su relación con Kaho.

−Por favor Xiao Lang, no soy idiota, sé lo mucho que quisiste a Kaho− el castaño lo miraba con atención. −Sólo hay una cosa que pueda poner a un hombre tan furioso y que quiera desquitarse con las demás mujeres−

−¿Y eso que es, según tú? − le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

−La infidelidad, esos es lo único que un Li no perdona y creo que eres tú quien lleva más alto el apellido−

−Al grano− exigió.

−Quieres de quitártelas− su sobrino lo miró con sorpresa. −Recuerda que hay algunas que se enamoran de verdad− le dijo.

−Tal vez sólo esté impresionada− le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

−Puede ser, la mayoría de mujeres quedan deslumbradas cuando conocen un hombre guapo y con unas de la cuentas bancarias más grande del mundo−

−¿Crees que sólo le interesa mi dinero? – la duda de que la esmeralda solamente estuviera impresionada por su dinero lo atormentaba en gran manera.

−Las mujeres son un verdadero misterio, pero no creo que ella esté deslumbrada por el dinero, sus ojos muestran demasiada inocencia como para querer sólo eso− sonrió. −Te mira con amor−

**-%%%%%-**

−¡No puede ser, me quedé dormida!− gritaba mientras salía de la cama.

Con rapidez tomó la toalla y fue al baño para tomar una rápida ducha, al terminar se cepilló los dientes y volvió a la habitación y donde fue al clóset, sacó una falda color gris que le quedaba por las rodillas con una camisa blanca de botones.

−Eso te pasa por dormilona− se reprendió mientras iba a unos de los cajones y sacaba su ropa interior poniéndosela lo más rápido que le era posible. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse se soltó el cabello para luego cepillárselo, se recogió el pelo en una alta coleta.

−¡Oh, no!− dijo con frustración al ver la hora.

Salió rápidamente de la recamara y no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien.

−¡Ouch! − se quejó.

−Lo siento mucho señorita− se disculpó la chica haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

−No, discúlpeme usted a mí− dijo avergonzada.

−No tiene porqué disculparse− dijo con la cabeza baja.

−¿Dónde está Shaoran?− decidió preguntar al ver que esa mujer no aceptaría que se disculpara.

−El joven salió bastante temprano− observó a la castaña y la vio palidecer.

−¡Queee!− no pudo evitar gritar.

Suspiró con derrota, ella estaba allí para trabajar y a la primera se quedaba dormida, que desastre.

−Veo que ya se despertó− escuchó la voz del sirviente del castaño mientras este se acercaba.

−Buenos días, señor Wei− lo saludó con una sonrisa.

El hombre le devolvió el gesto para luego darle algunas instrucciones a la mujer que estaba con la castaña.

−Sígame, por favor− le pidió el hombre.

Así lo hizo hasta llegar a un elegante comedor.

−Por favor desayune− le pidió. −El joven Xiao Lang pidió que se le atienda−

Se sentó en unas de las sillas y luego vio como una chica de servicio se acercaba y dejaba un plato frente a ella mientras otra se acercaba con dos jarras de jugo.

Ella sonrío, Wei le recordaba mucho a su padre y se sentía cómoda platicando con él, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría trabajando para Shaoran.

−El joven ordenó dejarla descansar ya que de seguro estaba cansada con todo lo de ayer− vio como sus mejillas adquirían un ligero color rosa.

−Shao...ran...usted...− se sintió abochornada al pensar que Wei pudiera saber lo que había pasado entre ella y el castaño la noche anterior. Se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

−Señorita− los interrumpió otra chica al acercarse. −Tiene una llamada− le dijo.

−Una llamada− dijo un poco confundida.

−Una señorita llamada Tomoyo Daidouji− dijo mientras le pasa el teléfono.

−Gracias− le dijo con una sonrisa y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Wei hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó al igual que las chicas que permanecían allí.

−"_Eres una mala amiga, no puedo creer que no me llamaras"−_ escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga.

−Lo siento Tomy ya sabes, hay mucho trabajo− dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo de jugo.

−"_¿No se supone que esté trabajando?"−_ le preguntó.

−Sí, pero Shaoran se fue sin mí− dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

−"_No te preocupes"−_ la animó esta.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Ya estás más tranquilo?− escuchó la voz de su tío que acababa de entrar.

−Ya te dije que no me pasa nada− dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de los papeles que tenía en mano para mirar a su tío.

−Si como no, pero no venía a eso− dijo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

−¿Pasa algo− le preguntó.

−Zoé le quiere conocer− el castaño al escuchar aquello se tensó.

−No puedes tener la boca cerrada−

−Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu tío− lo reprendió. −Lo entenderás cuando esté casado, las mujeres saben muy bien cómo convencer y sobre todo si es tu esposa− le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie. −Los estaremos esperando a las ocho, ya sabes cómo es Zoé así que no te recomiendo que te niegues− luego de decirle aquello se marchó.

Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo, quería a la esposa de su tío como si fuera su tía pero algunas veces era exasperante.

**-%%%%%-**

Las doce y media del mediodía y el castaño ni siquiera se había molestado en llamarla, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior pensaba que pasarían el día juntos.

−Señorita− llamó a la puerta, estaba preocupado ya que había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en su habitación.

Se levantó de la cama con pesar y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Wei.

−¿Se siente bien?− le preguntó cuando la vio abrir la puerta. Ella asintió con tristeza. −Me gustaría mostrarle la mansión− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−¿De verdad?− preguntó con emoción. −Pero...Shaoran se puede enojar− su verde mirada se entristeció nuevamente.

−No se preocupe− le dijo con una sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar también sonreír.

No quedo ningún rincón de la casa que Wei no le mostrara, era una casa bastante grande, con una decoración elegante y un hermoso jardín.

−¡Wow!− estaba encantada mientras miraba toda el área de la piscina. Todo estaba perfectamente combinado.

−Señor Wei− ambos giraron sobre sus talones y pudieron ver unas de las chicas de servicio acercarse. −La señora Marie lo necesita en la cocina−

−Disculpe señorita− hizo una inclinación de cabeza para luego marcharse acompañado de la muchacha.

−No imaginé que tuviera tanto dinero− susurró mientras miraba todo su alrededor. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al estudio a leer algo, estar en esa casa tan grande sin nada que hacer podía ser completamente aburrido.

Al llegar al estudio no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, sacudió la cabeza para que los recuerdos se alejaran, observó detrás del escritorio y pudo ver unos que otros libros.

−A ver− miró todo a su alrededor para ver cómo iba a alcanzar el libro que quería leer, acercó la silla y se quitó los zapatos para luego subirse en la silla, se detuvo al ver que habían unos libros con el lomo color rojo, tomó uno y pudo ver que estaba forrado. −No le veo nada en especial− decidió abrirlo, echarle un vistazo no estaría mal o sí. Empezó a leer la primera página donde abrió el libro. _−Le rodeó el cuello, le acercó la boca y tiró de él encima de ella. Luego lo envolvió con las piernas, y alzó las caderas contra él. Él se hundió en su cuerpo suave y femenino. Con un poderoso empuje, él llenó su cuerpo completamente. Le tomó la cara con las manos y la miró mientras comenzaba a moverse con voluptuoso ritmo. Bianca cerró los ojos para evitar la vergüenza de que la viera entregada a las demandas de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca y gimió mientras el deseo iba creciendo en ella. Gimió de placer. Era un exquisito tormento, que parecía no tener fin− _sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y rápido volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar. −Es una novela erótica− se dijo a sí misma.

Decidió bajarse e irse a su habitación, pero la verdad no estaba segura, miro los libros y luego a la puerta así sucesivamente. ¿Por qué no echar un vistazo?, no se podía quedar virgen de por vida, Tomoyo le había dicho que tarde o temprano lo haría y que no le tenía que dar vergüenza nada relacionado con el sexo ya que en pleno siglo XXI las chicas que quedaban virgen se podían cortar.

**-%%%%%-**

Había decidido que lo mejor era ir almorzar a su casa y así hablar con Sakura antes de que se compliquen más las cosas.

−¿Dónde está la señorita?− le preguntó a Wei.

−Está en el estudio− el castaño se alejó con pasos firmes.

Volvió a tomar otro libro de lomo rojo pero no era el mismo, otro libro sin portada, su respiración se hizo entre cortada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio al abrir el libro y ver unas fotos con posiciones sexuales, respiró profundo y con manos temblorosas pasó a la siguiente página.

Se quedó sorprendido de ver a la esmeralda parada sobre su silla y con un libro entre las manos.

La recorrió con la mirada y pudo ver su perfecta figura, a pesar de no ser como las modelos con las que había estado, su secretaria tenía un cuerpo que llamaba su atención, cerró la puerta tras sí sin que ella lo notara y sonrió mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo, era pequeña, de piel clara y cabellos oscuros, sus otras novias habían sido todo lo contrario, altas, mucho más delgadas, cabellos claros, todas tenían cuerpo perfecto mas en algo si se parecían y eso era en que desde su niñez le gustaron las mujeres de ojos claros aunque nunca había tenido una con los ojos como los de ella. Tal vez si no fuera por su tamaño podría ser modelo, ella tenía curvas y muy bien puesta. Le recorrió la espalda hasta posar su mirada sobre su trasero y podría jurar que tenía el trasero más perfecto que hubiese visto.

Estaba demasiado concentrada con lo que hacía como para notar que el castaño la estaba prácticamente devorando con la mirada.

−Mmm, veo que está muy interesante lo que lees− su sonrisa se borró al ver lo que a continuación pasó.

Espantada por escuchar la voz de Shaoran tiró el libro y este fue a caer en manos del ya mencionado mientras ella cayó al piso por segunda vez en el día.

−¡Ouch!− se quejó mientras se acariciaba el trasero ya que había caído sentada. −Eso dolió− dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Rápido llegó al lado de ella para ver si se encontraba bien, no le dio tiempo de actuar porque el castaño la había tomado en brazos y cuando su cerebro pudo analizar lo que había pasado se encontraba sentada en unos de los muebles del estudio.

−¿Te encuentras bien?− le preguntó mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro.

−Sólo me sorprendiste− le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero esta no duró mucho al ver el libro en las manos del castaño. −Yo...yo...es...te...− dijo mientras señalaba el libro, Shaoran lo miró para luego mirarla nuevamente. −Lo...lo siento− dijo con nerviosismo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que él no viera su sonrojo.

−Pequeña pervertida− dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

−Yo...no...− se apartó las manos y lo miró con el sonrojo muy notable, no supo que contestarle ya que él la había encontrado con la mano en la masa como quien dice.

−Y yo que pensaba que eras una niña inocente− se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarla.

−Yo...− dudó. –Me llamó la atención− soltó de sopetón.

El castaño abrió el libro y pudo ver de que se trataba, el Kamasutra.

−Recuerda, la práctica es mil veces mejor− le dijo con malicia y ella sólo se sonrojo. Lo vio alejarse y poner el libro donde minutos atrás había estado.

Unos toques en la puerta llamaron su atención.

−Pase− ordenó el castaño, vieron a una muchacha entrar.

−La comida ya está servida− dijo esta.

−Enseguida vamos, se puede retirar− la chica hizo una reverencia para luego marcharse. −¿Qué pasa pequeña?− le preguntó al verla tan pensativa.

−Se supone que vine a trabajar y de primeras me quedo dormida− lo vio tomar sus zapatos.

Se acercó y se puso a su altura para luego ponerle los zapatos, al terminar le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

−No te preocupes es normal, estabas agotada y necesitabas descansar− le dijo.

−Pero...− se mordió el labio inferior al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

−Shhh− la calló. −¿Qué te parece si por ahora comemos?−

No se atrevió a contradecirle y ambos salieron del estudio hasta llegar al comedor, donde ya todo estaba preparado. Quedo maravillada digamos ella solamente estaba acostumbrada a comer sola y cuando había comido acompañada sólo eran por su padre, hermano y Tomoyo pero nunca con un hombre tan guapo como Shaoran.

**-%%%%%-**

−Yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano− le decía una Mey muy enojada.

−Tranquila preciosa, yo solamente decía− le dijo su prometido el cual estaba revisando unos papeles de la empresa.

−¿Crees que estamos mal?− dijo mientras bajaba la mirada ya que se había enojado con él y este no tenía culpa alguna.

−La verdad no sé, todavía no hay pruebas congruentes− alzó la mirada y la vio cabizbaja y supo que se sentía triste por haberse enojado con él.

−Papá confiaba ciegamente en él, pero nosotros no− dijo en susurro.

Decidió ponerse de pie y acercársele.

−¿Por qué nunca confiaste en él?− colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

−No sé, hay algo que nunca me gustó− dijo mientras lo miraba. −Tal vez sea una tontería pero su mirada destella malicia y odio cada vez que ve a Xiao Lang−

−¿Qué razones tendrá para odiarlo?− le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

−Tal vez porque Xiao sea hijo de papá− le dijo.

−Eso no tiene sentido, si así fuera también odiaría a Shiefa y a ti− le dijo.

−Xiao Lang siempre se interesó en los negocios de papá, él sabía que si Xiao quedaba frente a su fortuna la agrandaría−

−¿Y Shiefa y tú?− le volvió a preguntar, aunque ya esa historia se la sabía por conocer a la familia Li desde pequeño.

−A mi hermana nunca le interesó estar al frente de la empresa− le dijo. –Siempre nos interesó el modelaje− sonrío al recordar que cuando eran pequeños Mey siempre le decía que iba hacer la modelo más famosa del mundo. −Nos gustaba todo lo relacionado con el modelaje mientras Xiao desde pequeño le interesaban los negocios de papá− continuó. −Papá sabía que si Xiao Lang estuviera frente a sus negocios estos estarían en buenas manos− dijo finalmente.

−No entiendo preciosa− dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en ambos hombros.

−Estoy segura que Yue creía que con la muerte de papá él iba hacer unos de los mayores propietarios−

−No podría− le dijo. –De cualquier forma estamos Ryo y yo−

−Sí, pero mi primo está representando a mi tío y tú a tu padre− sintió como besaba la parte derecha de su cuello. –Papá no tendría quien se hiciera cargo de nuestro dinero− dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir el suave beso. −Cuando papá murió sabía que mamá tomaría el control pero no contó con que sólo era hasta que Xiao pudiera hacerse cargo− dijo. −Me imagino que pensó que cuando mamá anunció que ya no sería la presidenta de la sucursal de Hong Kong todo pasaría a sus manos por ser el hombre de confianza− sonrío al ver que le soltaba el cabello.

−Pero no contó con que nos nombrarían presidentes mayoritarios− hundió sus dedos entre la negra melena.

−Creo que fue ahí cuando ya no pudo aguantar su odio, estuvo muy tranquilo porque sabía que a Shiefa no le interesaba ser la presidenta y ahí fue cuando notó que a Xiao Lang si− susurró al sentir las caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo. –Mi tío todavía no se retiraba y tu padre tampoco−

−Si es cierto que Yue odia a Xiao Lang supongo que Ryo y yo también entramos en su odio− inclinó el rostro hacia ella al verla como entrecerraba los ojos. −Si hemos mantenido las empresas en primer lugar entre las primeras cincos estoy seguro que así seguirá siendo−

−Si…− fue sólo un susurro antes de que él cubriera su boca con la suya.

La morena lo empujó un poco cuando sintió como su lengua acariciaba el interior de su boca.

−…Eriol− jadeó contra la boca de su novio.

La hizo retroceder hasta que su trasero chocó contra el escritorio.

−Eriol…− gimió al sentir como deslizaba una mano hasta sus pechos.

−Shhh− susurró contra sus labios. −Será rápido− le aseguró.

−No…− se separó muy a su pesar. −Tengo una sección de fotos− dijo con la respiración agitada.

El moreno la miró con la frente fruncida.

−Lo siento− se disculpó, se arregló la ropa y salió con rapidez.

El moreno suspiró con fastidio. Estaría allí hasta quien sabe a qué hora y ella lo dejaba así.

−Genial− susurró.

**-%%%%%-**

Hacía una hora que habían salido de la mansión, no sabía si lo mejor era llevarse a la castaña o dejarla en la casa, pero qué más daba, ahí estaba, en una reunión con unos socios, su tío y la esmeralda a su lado.

Arthur y Hubert, dos socios de las empresas Li & Hiragizawa Oil Company. El primero con más años en la compañía mientras el segundo con pocos años. Desvió la mirada de los papeles que tenía en manos para posarla sobre su secretaria quien permanecía en silencio a su lado izquierdo. Arthur no le quitaba la mirada a la castaña desde que habían entrado a aquella sala de juntas, unas miradas lascivas e insinuantes, apretó con rabia el papel en mano.

Observaba en silencio la tensión de su sobrino, había notado como aquel hombre miraba a la secretaria. Mientras ambos hombres estaban concentrados en los papeles en manos se inclinó un poco hacia la esmeralda.

−Ve con la señora Sabagni− fue una orden.

La castaña no entendió muy bien pero prefirió hacer lo pedido al ver como el castaño tenía apretadas las mandíbulas fuertemente.

−Celoso− le dijo su tío en susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nuevamente vio como aquel hombre la devoraba con la mirada y no sólo su inocente rostro sino que también su cuerpo. Maldición, él también era hombre, sabía de sobras que clases de pensamientos se colaban en la mente de aquel imbécil.

**-%%%%%-**

Salió de aquella sala de juntas, caminó hasta acercarse a un escritorio donde había una chica quien la miraba con envidia.

−¿La señora Sabagni se encuentra?− preguntó con una sonrisa a pesar de como aquella mujer de cabellera negra como el azabache la miraba.

−¿Quién la busca?− preguntó con indiferencia.

−Sakura Kinomoto− estaba segura que esa mujer sabía que era la compañera de Shaoran ya que el día anterior la había visto y esta la había mirado con profundo odio.

−Espere− Sakura sólo frunció las cejas al ver lo detestable que podían ser algunas personas. −Puede pasar− dijo de malas ganas.

−Gracias− dijo con una sonrisa.

Tocó la puerta y entró cuando escuchó una voz dándole el permiso para entrar, recorrió toda la oficina no era tan grande como la oficina del tío de Shaoran pero sí bastante espaciosa.

−Tú debes de ser la señorita Kinomoto, un gusto en conocerla− se acercó a ella y le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo.

−El gusto es mío señora Sabagni− se veía que era una señora muy amable.

−Por favor llámame Alissa, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy− le dijo con una sonrisa.

Era una señora de algunos 40 años, de estatura media, su cuerpo se veía bien para su edad, de cabellos rojizos y de piel clara, por lo que Shaoran le había contado era la empleada de confianza de su tío y una que estaba segura de que el señor Yue le robaba a la familia Li desde antes de Hien Li fallecer.

**-%%%%%-**

Dos horas después los ejecutivos se habían marchado, sólo quedaban Arthur y Hubert.

−¿Se les ofrece algo más señores?− preguntó Lang.

−Fue todo una sorpresa que quien se reuniera con nosotros fuera tu sobrino y no Yamamoto− dijo Hubert.

−Decidí hacerme cargo personalmente− estaba seguro que para ambos hombres fue una verdadera sorpresa que fuera él quien representara a la sucursal de Japón.

−Recuerden señores, Yue es un empleado más nuestro− les recordó Lang con una sonrisa.

−Señores, por favor− interrumpió Arthur. –No es para tanto, hay cosas más placenteras de las que hablar−

−Explíquese− pidió el castaño. Estaba seguro que se refería a Sakura.

−¡Por favor Li!− dijo con ironía. −Aquella preciosidad que te acompaña−

−Usted siempre observando mujeres que no son suya− dijo el castaño con tono sarcástico.

−Es bueno debes en cuando− sonrió con malicia. −Los ojos se cansan de mirar la misma vieja carne−

−Claro− lo apoyó el castaño. −Por eso su esposa es una cornuda feliz− sonrió con arrogancia.

−Mi querido socio, a veces el cuerpo te pide carne nueva y joven− dijo sin importancia. −Y mientras la que tienes en casa no se entere no hay problema−

El castaño sólo escuchó lo dicho con tanto descaro. Tío y sobrino vieron a ambos hombres alejarse.

−Pensé que le ibas a pegar− dijo su tío.

−Ganas no me faltaron− aceptó para luego dirigirse hasta la oficina que ocuparía durante su estadía allí.

**-%%%%%-**

Acababa de salir de la oficina de la señora Alissa, iba con la cabeza baja y no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

−Lo siento− se disculpó, levantó la mirada y pudo ver dos de los hombres que dos horas atrás estaban en la sala de juntas.

−Te perdono si me aceptas un café− dijo con galantería.

−Yo... − pero una voz la interrumpió.

−¿Todavía por aquí señores?− escuchó la voz del tío de su jefe. −Pequeña, mi sobrino la necesita− le dijo con una sonrisa.

−Disculpen− hizo una reverencia y rápido se fue dejando solos a los tres hombres.

−¿Por qué tanto interés en esa chica Lang?− preguntó Hubert con interés. −No me digas que le has echado el ojo−

−¡Vaya!− se expresó Arthur. −El recto y perfecto Lang Li mirando a una jovencita que pudiera ser su hija−

−La de ustedes también− les dijo con seriedad.

−Sí, pero nosotros no tenemos hijas−

−No se equivoquen, la señorita Kinomoto es una empleada muy preciada para nosotros−

−De seguro, no tardará aparecer en los medios como la nueva amante de tu sobrino−

−Es más recomendable que aparezca en los medios involucrada con Xiao Lang que con unos viejos como ustedes− sonrió. −Ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo−

**-%%%%%-**

−Adelante− decía al escuchar unos toques en la puerta.

−El señor Lang dijo que me necesitabas− cerró la puerta tras sí al entrar.

Shaoran alzó una ceja, no recordaba haberle dicho a su tío que la necesitaba. La miró de arriba abajo para luego posar la mira en su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado y no necesitó mucha imaginación para saber el porqué de aquel sonrojo.

−Siéntate− le pidió al señalar la silla frente al escritorio.

Así lo hizo, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, estaba segura que hablarían de la noche anterior.

−Sakura– no quería ser cruel. −Lo de anoche nunca debió de pasar− la vio cabizbaja y se sintió miserable al decirle aquellas duras palabras. −Disculpa mi falta de autocontrol−

−Sí, no debió de pasar− lo apoyó en un susurro. Se sentía tan estúpida, tan tonta. Claro, que hombre rechazaría la oportunidad de un revolcón con una mujer que se le ofrece tan fácilmente. −Discúlpame tú a mí− se mordió el labio al sentir deseos de llorar.

El castaño la observaba en silencio, ella se veía tan frágil.

−Fui una tonta− dijo con voz quebrada.

−No digas eso− se puso de pie y se acercó a ella al verla levantar de la silla.

−Solamente una tonta se imagina con su jefe− esta vez levantó la mirada y él pudo apreciar como contenía las lágrimas. −Digo, mírame una simple secretaria− dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. −Y tú, bueno tú eres el sueño de cualquier mujer− hablaba con rapidez. −¡Oh, Dios mío!− ocultó el rostro entre las manos. −Me comporté como una cualquiera−

−No− la tomó de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo. −No digas eso− la miró con seriedad. −Escúchame bien, no eres una cualquiera−

Nuevamente se mordió el labio para ahogar un sollozo.

Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares y sintió deseos enormes de besarla a pesar de haber dicho que lo de la noche anterior había sido un error. Apoyó la frente contra la femenina y respiró sobre su rostro.

−Eres preciosa−

Justo en el momento que estaba por besarla la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su tío.

La esmeralda con rapidez se separó del castaño. Notó la mirada de su tío sobre él y luego sobre la castaña quien permanecía con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas.

−Sabes pequeña, Zoé quiere conocerte− decidió hablar para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho.

−¿Zoé?− preguntó con confusión.

−Es mi esposa y le he habla de ti, ha quedado encantada− Shaoran sólo volvió a tomar asiento. −Espero que hayas aceptado la invitación−

−¿Invitación?− volvió a preguntar.

−Zoé nos invitó a cenar− esta vez fue el castaño quien habló.

**-%%%%%-**

El resto del día fue agitado, pero ya estaba en la habitación de aquella impresionante casa. Apenas habían llegado el castaño se había ido a su estudio no antes de decirle que la esperaría a la 7:30 p.m. en el recibidor.

Salió del baño dejando una cortina de humo detrás, no había podido evitar que lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas mientras se duchaba, recordaba lo sucedido en la oficina y era algo que dolía. Agradecía de haber puesto un traje entre sus ropas, se acercó a la cama donde antes de meterse a duchar había dejado el corto vestido, era de color amarillo pastel y de una sola manga, la noche era fresca y el vestido le sentaría muy bien. Se desamarró el cabello y lo dejó caer libremente por su espalda.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa interior se colocó algo de sombra en los parpados y lápiz labial en los labios para luego ponerse el vestido y peinarse después.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Cuánto más se tardará esa niña?− permanecía mirando su reloj al pie de las escaleras. Llevaba unos cinco o diez minutos esperándola. Su mirada se posó sobre el punto más alto de las escaleras al sentir una presencia y quedó maravillado al ver a la esmeralda. Preciosa, no, hermosa, esas eran las palabras para describirla. Tenía un corto pero delicado vestido color amarillo pálido, el color amarillo resaltaba su cremosa y delicada piel.

Sintió la garganta seca mientras recorría las largas piernas. Deseos de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cama y tomarla no le faltó.

No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Allí estaba él con un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris con blanco, estaba tan perfecto, su porte elegante y radiante de seguridad masculina. Lo comprendió en aquellos momentos, un hombre como Shaoran Li nunca la podría ver como una mujer a su altura. Aquel hombre estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres más bellas y despampanantes.

Empezó a bajar con lentitud notando la penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo, recordó a Kaho Mitsuy, era una mujer elegante y sofisticada, con la cual él estuvo saliendo largo tiempo. No la recordó de inmediato al verla pero luego si, como olvidarlo, durante un largo período estuvo saliendo en las portadas de las revistas agarrada del brazo del castaño.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al llegar al pie de las escaleras y él ofrecerle el brazo no lo notó.

−¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó al verla distraída.

−…− tardó unos segundos en comprender, miró el brazo ofrecido y sonrió con timidez. –Sí, gracias− susurró al tomar el brazo.

La limusina los estaba esperando, el chofer les abrió la puerta.

Se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo cuando la limusina estuvo en marcha, cenar con la familia del castaño la ponía nerviosa.

−Tranquila− tomó unas de sus manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarla.

El camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, de vez en cuando la pillaba mirándolo de reojo y al verse descubierta sólo se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada. Luego de largos minutos apartó la mirada de sus manos al notar la limusina detenerse, el chófer les abrió la puerta para permitirles bajar. Nuevamente le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar y ella la aceptó gustosa.

−Buenas noche joven Li− saludó un hombre quien parecía el mayordomo, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y permitiéndole pasar. −Por aquí por favor− pidió el hombre. Los guió hasta una elegante sala.

Las paredes eran blancas con bordes dorados, muebles blancos y rojos y cortinas del mismo color. Unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención. Al mirar hacia donde provenían los pasos pudo ver a una joven de cabellos rubios, delgada, ojos de impresionante azul y de estatura media.

−¡Xiao!− chilló aquella joven, corrió hasta el castaño y se colgó de su cuello.

**Continuará...**

No dejaré notas hasta llegar a los capítulos nuevos….recuerden que en mi perfil iré subiendo las imágenes de unos que otros capítulos…claro, para el que desea verlos xDD!

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


	5. Verdades o Mentiras

**Disclaimer:** CCS No Me Pertenece.

**Summary**

Apenas tenía 19 años cuando conoció al famoso Shaoran Li. El hombre más guapo que podía existir sobre la faz de la Tierra según los canales de T.V. y todas las revistas. Era el sueño de toda mujer alto, delgado, de cuerpo muy bien definido, cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos de impresionante mirada penetrante y sexy y lo mejor era que a su corta edad era el dueño de todo el imperio Li, llegando hacer unos de los hombres más ricos. No pudo evitar enamorarse al verlo, según ella era un ángel caído del cielo y que mujer no pensaría así teniendo a tremendo hombre de frente.

―

―"_Teléfono"―_

―_Pensamientos y Recuerdos―_

**Amor y Conflictos**

**Capítulo 5:** Verdades o Mentiras

―

−¡Xiao!− chilló aquella joven, corrió hasta el castaño y se colgó de su cuello.

−Veo que me extrañaste− sonrió el hombre al rodearla de la cintura y abrazarla.

Al ver aquella escena se sintió incómoda, ver como su jefe abrazaba a aquella chica la hizo sentir un incómodo vacío en el estómago.

−¡Sí!− aceptó con entusiasmo mientras se separaban.

−Nos vimos en navidad− le recordó sonriendo.

−De eso hace ya bastante− le dijo haciendo un puchero.

−No si cuentas bien−

La castaña los miraba con curiosidad.

−Estás muy guapa, señorita− reconoció al mirarla de arriba abajo. –Ese traje está muy corto, no?− la miró con una ceja alzada.

−¿No te gusta?− le preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

−Estás muy pequeña para usarlo−

−Eso mismo le dije yo− escucharon otra voz.

El castaño posó su mirada sobre el recién llegado. Un chico de cabellera castaña, alto, cuerpo atlético, ojos ámbares, piel bronceada y muy guapo.

−Madre dijo que teníamos una cena especial− se quejó la joven al cruzarse de brazos.

Su mirada se posó sobre su secretaria quien había guardado silencio todo este tiempo y permanecía apartada. Sintió la mirada del castaño sobre ella y luego la de los dos jóvenes que estaban a su lado.

−¿Quién es ella?− preguntó la rubia con curiosidad. −¿No me digas qué te atreviste a traer a unas de tus modelitos a la casa mis padres?− miró al castaño con reproche.

−¡Hermosa!− se acercó a la esmeralda y le sonrió. –Soy Ryo− dijo besándole ambas mejillas. −¡Diablos, Xiao Lang!− exclamó. −¿De dónde sacaste a esta preciosidad?−

El castaño se pasó una mano por su castaña cabellera.

−Ella es Sakura Kinomoto− la presentó. –Mi secretaria−

−¡Ups!− susurró la rubia. –Lo siento− se disculpó. –Soy Shiori− se presentó con una radiante sonrisa.

−Xiao Lang− vio a una mujer acercarse del brazo del tío del castaño.

Era una elegante mujer, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, alta, de figura delgada y piel pálida.

−Es un gusto tenerte aquí− le dijo mientras lo saludaba.

−Como si tenía otra opción− susurró Ryo.

−¿Y esta hermosa joven?− preguntó.

−Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto− se presentó la esmeralda haciendo una reverencia y un tanto incómoda por las atentas miradas.

−Zoé Li− se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Luego de una pequeña plática la castaña se sintió más cómoda.

**-%%%%%-**

Ya hacía una semana que Sakura se había ido con su jefe y en Japón las cosas andaban de maravillas o eso parecía.

−"_En otras noticias, parece que el corazón de nuestro queridísimo Xiao Lang Li tiene dueña, aquí les presentamos unas fotos donde se ve la pareja felizmente_"− Todas las mujeres miraban la noticia con atención, algunas maldiciendo y otras lamentando, Tomoyo parpadeó varias veces al ver las imágenes donde salía su mejor amiga con el vestido que le había regalado durante la época de navidad, se veía hermosa, fijó su mirada en el castaño el cual estaba elegante como siempre. –"_Si, así como lo ven, todavía no sabe el nombre de la misteriosa mujer pero lo que sí se sabe es que esa noche ambos salían de reunirse con la familia del tío del joven Li. No es una modelos con la que suele dejarse ver el joven empresario_"− volvieron a mostrar varias fotos más en las que ambos sonreían. ¡Oh por Dios Sakura estaba agarrada del brazo de Shaoran!

−A Xiao Lang no le gustará nada esto− exclamó Mey al imaginarse la cara de furia que pondría su hermano al ver las noticias.

−Apaguen eso, son puros chisme− se quejó una.

−Pues la imágenes muestran otras cosas y se ven muy reales− dijo otra.

Ese día había decidido invitar a Tomoyo al Spa para relajarse, pero estaba resultando otra cosa y lo supo al ver su cara de preocupación.

−Por favor creen que un hombre tan guapo e impresionante como Shaoran Li se fijaría en esa mocosa− dijo una muerta de envidia.

−Pues yo creo que es muy guapa, tal vez esta es la que lo atrape− dijo otra con una sonrisa.

−De seguro Kaho Mitsuy debe de estar muriéndose de envidia−

Tomoyo y Mey sólo escuchaban los cuchicheos de las mujeres mientras miraban las fotos que nuevamente la estaban mostrando.

**-%%%%%-**

Había decidido pararse en un puesto de flores y comprarle una docena de rosas rojas a su prometida cuando la fuera a recoger al Spa.

−Buenas tarde− saludó el señor que al pacer era el encargado de aquel pequeño puesto.

−Quisiera una docena de rosas rojas− pidió.

−Enseguida− vio a el señor cortar las flores y decidió echarle un vistazo al pequeño puesto, vio donde estaban las revistas y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, rápido tomó una y leyó.

−_Ya tiene nueva novia_− salía una foto de su mejor amigo con su secretaria y al parecer sonreían, miró todas las revistas observando que todas en primera plana tenían títulos referentes al supuesto romance del empresario con aquella mujer. −Creo que a Xiao Lang no le gustará esto− decidió comprar una para mostrársela a su prometida.

Cuando llegó a aquel Spa todas las miradas femeninas se posaron sobre él, algunas susurraban mientras otras suspiraban y decían que Meiling Li tenía mucha suerte de tener un hombre guapo y rico como su prometido.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su prometida ya que le dijeron que la señorita Li había pedido una sala privada. Claro no había aguantado a todas esas mujeres hablar de su hermano y de Sakura.

−¡¿Santos cielos, qué hace aquí joven?− preguntó la masajista asombrada al ver al moreno.

−Pues... – desvió la mirada hacia su prometida quien estaba boca abajo sobre la pequeña cama con una diminuta toalla tapando su perfecto trasero.

−Eriol− había estado tan relajada que cuando su prometido entró al cuarto ni lo había notado. Olvidando que estaba completamente desnuda se incorporó.

Sintió la garganta seca al mirarla de arriba abajo, la idea de sacar a aquella mujer de la habitación y quedarse a solas con su novia era muy tentadora. Recordó su desnudez y se sonrojó fuertemente al verse tan expuesta ante la mirada masculina.

La chica que antes le daba el masaje la cubrió con una toalla.

La chica que no había prestado atención al moreno lo miró largamente, sorprendiéndose.

−¡Eriol Hiragizawa!− el moreno se cubrió un oído ante el gritó de la mujer. −Es un verdadero honor conocerlo− hablaba con rapidez y sonriendo tontamente.

El moreno observó como su novia se cruzabas de brazos mientras sonreía.

−¿Podrías darnos unos minutos?− le preguntó a la chica con coquetería. –Nos portaremos bien− esto lo dijo mirando a su novia.

−Claro, tómense el tiempo necesario− dijo para luego dejarlos solos.

−¿Qué tienes ahí?– le preguntó al ver como todo este tiempo mantenía una mano en su espalda.

−No sé− dijo pensativo. –Tal vez si me das un beso recuerdo−

−Sólo uno− le advirtió al acercarse, se puso de puntitas.

−No lo creo− inclinó el rostro hacia ella, rosó sus labios para luego besarla.

Se separaron cuando le hizo falta respirar.

−Esto es para ti bonita− dijo mostrándole el ramo de rosas.

−Son preciosa− sonrío y luego le dio un pequeño beso, lo vio demasiado pensativo y supo que había algo que lo tenía intranquilo. −¿Pasa algo?− le preguntó preocupada.

−Mira esto− sacó la revista que la cual había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Mey miró la revista con sorpresa.

−_Ya tiene nueva novia_− leyó. −Ya me lo esperaba− dijo mientras suspiraba.

−¿Lo sabías?−

−Hacen unas horas los canales de farándula sólo hablaban de lo mismo− le dijo. –De seguro ya la noticia debe de estar recorriendo gran parte del mundo−

−Conociéndolo se pondrá furioso−

−Sí pero me gustaría que fuera verdad, se ven tan felices que será difícil creer que sólo son empleada y jefe−

**-%%%%%-**

Todo el día se la había pasado de reunión en reunión, estaba cansadísima, demasiado agotada, desde que habían llegado a Francia solamente era de aquí para allá y viceversa. Ahora, tres horas después de haber llegado a la casa estaba metida bajos las sabanas descansando plácidamente.

−Le digo que la señorita ya está durmiendo− dijo Wey a la insistente voz de Tomoyo.

− "_Por favor señor es de vida o muerte_"− insistió. Se preocupó al escuchar aquello y decidió que lo mejor era ir a despertar a la señorita, tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que escuchó una voz preguntar quién era.

−Disculpe que la moleste señorita, pero tiene una llamada− se levanto con pesar y se dirigió hasta la puerta la cual abrió sólo un poco.

−¿Quién es?− le preguntó mientras se tapaba la boca al escapársele un bostezo.

−La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji−

−Gracias− dijo con una sonrisa al tomar el teléfono ofrecido.

−Buenas noches señorita− sonrío el hombre.

−Buenas noche señor Wey− se despidió y luego cerró la puerta.

−¿Sabes qué hora son?− fue lo primero que le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

−"_Pues creo que devén de ser como las 11:00 p.m., sé lo dormilona que eres pero esto no podía esperar"_− se defendió.

−¿Paso algo?− preguntó con preocupación al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

−"_Bueno aquí no ha pasado nada pero creo que allá si"_− le dijo.

−¿Aquí?− preguntó confusa.

−"_¿No has visto las noticias, ni las revistas?"_− le preguntó.

−La verdad que no he tenido tiempo ni para leer una revista, pero ya dime, qué pasa− ya su curiosidad estaba a flor de piel.

−"_Siéntate porsiacaso"_− le dijo.

−Ya estoy sentada habla ya−

−"_Resulta que en todos los canales de televisión y creo que en todas las revistas sale que eres la nueva novia del señor Li"_−

−Novia de Shaoran− susurró.

−"_Sí, y tengo por seguro que ya a estas horas lo saben todo los países"_−

−¡¿Queee?− la palidez invadió su rostro tras escuchar aquello. −Pero eso no es verdad−

−"_Hay fotos donde salen ambos muy sonrientes"_− dijo. _–"Hasta parecen una verdadera pareja"−_

−Por favor Tomy, dime que mi padre y Touya no saben nada− le pidió.

−"_No te preocupes, ninguno sabe nada, pero no creo que tarden mucho en enterarse ya que todos hablan de tu supuesta relación amorosa"_−

−Pero eso es una vil mentira− se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro. −¿Cómo qué hay fotos?− recordó lo que minutos atrás le había dicho.

−"_Sales con el traje que te regalé en navidad"_− dijo.

−¿Pero cómo?− se preguntó sin entender. –Ese traje lo traía la noche que fuimos a cenar con la familia del tío de Shaoran− dijo.

−"_Déjame decirte que salen preciosos"_− Sakura estaba demasiado confusa como para analizar lo que su mejor amiga le decía. –"_Si quieres pon la televisión o compra una revista para que lo veas_"− le aconsejo.

−Discúlpame Tomy tengo que dejarte, cuídate, bye− no esperó repuesta y cortó la comunicación, tenía que decirle a Shaoran aunque nada le aseguraba que ya él lo supiera, apretó los puños al imaginar que él pudiera saberlo y una furia la invadió.

Se apresuró en ir al estudio, ni se molestó en tocar la puerta la abrió y divisó al castaño sentado detrás del escritorio con la mirada clavada en unos papeles.

Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas, alzó una ceja, tenía las manos hecha puños, estaba pálida, su rostro se veía enojado y preocupado.

−¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de la prensa?− fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

−¿Hay algo interesante?− su mirada volvió a los papeles.

−Resulta que todo Japón está hablando de nuestra supuesta _relación amorosa_− dijo apretando las manos.

−No sabía que teníamos una relación− posó su chocolatada mirada sobre ella.

−Sí, Tomoyo me llamó diciendo que lo había visto en las noticias y que al parecer hay fotos− el semblante del castaño la desconcertó, su rostro estaba serio y prestaba atención a lo que ella decía como si no supiera nada.

Apartó los papeles y acercó el ordenador, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

−¡Maldición!− exclamó mientras se ponía de pie, se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?

Lo miró con preocupación, se acercó hasta poder ver la pantalla de la laptop.

−_Ya tiene nueva novia_− leyó con voz quebrada.

La tomó de los hombros al ver que temblaba.

−No te pongas así pequeña− le dijo.

−Ahora piensan que soy tu...− pero no pudo seguir porque varias lágrimas se le escaparon.

−No llores preciosa, me encargaré de esto− no pudo evitar estrecharla contra su pecho, verla en aquel estado le molestaba. Maldijo por los bajos, ¿cómo diablos lo habían retratado sin darse cuenta?, se separo de él y volvió a leer el artículo.

−_Al parecer el famoso y muy reconocido Xiao Lang Li, el dueño del gran imperio Li ya consiguió nueva novia, ¿o será solamente la sustituta de su ex novia la famosa modelo Kaho Mitsuy, será su nueva amante?_− apretó los puños al leer aquello. −_Las fotos demuestran unas miradas cómplices y unas sonrisas de unos muy enamorados_− prefirió no seguir leyendo. −Piensan que soy tu amante− dijo en susurro. −Que vergüenza, ahora con qué cara miraré a mi padre y a mi hermano− escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró silenciosamente.

−No tienes porque preocuparte− le aseguró.

−Pero…− él la interrumpió.

−No dejaré que este chisme se esparza− le dijo mientras le apartaba las lagrimas. –Tranquilízate y déjalo todo en mis manos− le sonrió.

No pudo evitarlo, lo abrazó y escondió el rostro entre su fuerte torso. Apoyó el mentón sobre su castaña cabellera y la abrazó, pegándola contra su cuerpo. Minutos pasaron antes de separarse y aunque ella no quería sabía que lo tenía que hacer y eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser ya que había pasado una semana de aquella vez que estuvieron en ese mismo estudio, luego de aquella plática sólo habían hablado respecto al trabajo.

−Vete a la cama− le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

−¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras leo?– después de todo el sueño se había ido.

Guardó silencio mientras la veía subirse en su silla y estirarse para poder alcanzar algún libro. Su mirada recorrió las perfectas curvas femeninas.

−Sabes, tengo un espectacular panorama− le dijo con picardía, aquella noche llevaba un pijama.

−No seas pervertido− pero no contó con que perdería el balance y caería sobre él que al verla perder el equilibrio se acercó para permitirle caer en sus brazos.

−Pequeña tonta− la vio parpadear varias veces. −¿Te encuentras bien?− le preguntó con una sonrisa.

−Bájame− trato de bajarse de sus brazos pero le fue imposible.

−Eres una mala agradecida, te acabo de salvar de un fuerte golpe en el trasero y así me lo agradeces− le dijo con arrogancia.

−No te pedí que me salvaras y eres un arrogante− susurró

−Malcriada− no pudo evitar mirarle los labios.

−Baja...− la masculina boca la hizo callar.

Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecer ante esa pequeña caricia, no quería corresponderle mas sus labios la estaban tentando sobre manera y pronto sintió que toda su vida dependía de aquel beso, le rodeó el cuello con las manos y acarició la parte de atrás de sus cabellos mientras separaba los labios permitiéndole saborear el interior de su boca, ahogó un suspiro al sentir como acariciaba el interior de su húmeda boca, tentándola. La sentó sobre el escritorio mientras la agarraba con autoridad. Se colocó entre medio de sus piernas, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Las manos femeninas fueron hasta sus anchos hombros.

Con la misma rapidez que la besó, dejó de hacerlo.

−Vete a dormir− susurró con voz ronca. Necesitaba tenerla lejos, no podía cometer una estupidez.

Estaba demasiado aturdida, la besaba y ahora le daba la espalda. Salió de aquel lugar sin mirarlo.

−Deja de hacer estupideces− se dijo a sí mismo cuando estuvo solo. Necesitaba una ducha y muy fría, le sería imposible dormir con la erección que apretaba contra sus pantalones.

**-%%%%%-**

−¡Tomoyo!− no pudo evitar sentir un escalofríos al escuchar la potente voz de su esposo.

−Estoy en la cocina− dijo mientras se secaba las manos.

−¿Qué significa esto?− palideció al ver como le mostraba una revista donde salían la castaña y su jefe.

−Touya, no es lo que parece− se apresuró a decirle.

−No soy idiota− dijo con furia. −¿Tú lo sabías?− le preguntó.

−Me enteré en la mañana pero te puedo asegurar que todo lo que dice es mentira, hablé con Sakura− decía mientras lo trataba de calmar.

−Juro que ese bastardo de Li me la pagará− dijo mientras hacía la revista añicos.

−Cálmate por favor− le pidió esta. −Sabes como es Sakura− le recordó.

−Por eso mismo, sé como es y puedo asegurarte que está enamorada de ese estúpido− apretó las mandíbulas al pensar que su pequeña hermana pudiera estar enamorada de un hombre como Shaoran Li

−No digas tonterías−

−No son tonterías, no dejaré que Sakura caía en las redes de ese sujeto, claro el muy imbécil piensa que al ser un hombre tan poderoso puede tener cualquier mujer a sus pies− dijo ya más calmado.

−¿Pero por qué piensas que ella está enamorada?− le pregunto.

−No juegues con mi inteligencia, vi como lo miraba en la fiesta− le dijo.

**-%%%%%-**

−¿Señor Li, cómo se llama la señorita?− si esto seguía así no iba a poder entrar a la empresa. Desde que había puesto un pie fuera de la limusina una multitud de periodista lo esperaba fuera de la empresa.

−¿Hay planes para el futuro, esta vez sí habrá boda?− escuchó otra pregunta, suspiró con fastidio, lo mejor era aclarar las cosas.

−La señorita no es mi novia y les pediría que dejaran de inventar chisme− dijo con seriedad.

−Pero las fotos hablan por sí solas−

−¿Y qué dicen las fotos?− retó.

−Digamos que se ven felices− exclamó otro periodista.

−Solamente compartimos una amistad, esa noche íbamos a casa de mi tío− agradeció haber dejado a Sakura en la casa. −Le aseguro que si fuéramos novios o algo más yo mismo me encargaría de que toda Europa se enterara− aseguró.

−Permiso, permiso− se escuchó la voz de unos hombres abriendo paso para dejar pasar a su tío.

–Valla, veo que también están aquí− dijo su tío con una sonrisa.

El castaño miró a los tres hombres vestidos de negro y gafas de sol. Guardaespaldas.

−Al ver las noticias no me quise arriesgar− le dijo mientras los guardaespaldas le abrían paso hacia la entrada.

−¿Cómo se llama?− escucharon preguntar.

−¿Dónde la conoció?− si volvía a escuchar una maldita pregunta sobre su supuesta relación con la esmeralda mandaría a todos a esos bastardos al infierno.

−Señores por favor− habló Lang. –Somos personas muy ocupadas− dicho esto ambos se adentraron en la empresa, dejando a los periodistas curiosos.

−Sakura anda preocupada− dijo cuando estuvieron dentro de la empresa.

−Habrá que llamar al señor Wu− dijo. –El chisme se está esparciendo rápidamente−

−Lo que me faltaba− dijo mientras se frotaba la sien.

Los últimos días que pasaron en Francia fueron muy agitados pero al fin ya estaban en Japón y agradeció a Dios que ya no se escuchaba nada sobre su supuesta relación con su jefe, ambos acababan de bajarse del jet privado. Se alegró de ver al mismo chico de la vez pasada con Kero en brazos.

−¡Kero!− exclamó con felicidad, rápido lo tomó en brazos. −Te extrañé mucho− el castaño sonrió al verla tan feliz luego de todo lo que había pasado.

−He dicho que me dejen pasar− escucharon.

Tanto la mirada chocolatada y la esmeralda se posaron sobre un grupo de hombres vestidos de negros impidiéndole el paso a otro hombre.

−Es una zona privada− habló un hombre con seriedad. –Si no se marcha lo sacaremos a la fuerza−

−De aquí no me muevo− la castaña alzó una ceja al escuchar la familiar voz.

Retrocedió al ver como los hombres estaban dispuestos a sacarlo.

−¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?− preguntó el castaño con voz profunda y seria.

−Este señor burló la seguridad− dijo un hombre.

Se apartaron para que el castaño pudiera ver al hombre.

−Llamen a la policía− dijo mirando al hombre con superioridad.

−¡Vete al diablo!− espetó, intentó acercarse al castaño pero fue detenido.

−¿Touya?− preguntó la castaña sorprendida. –Por favor Shaoran, es mi hermano− le dijo al castaño.

Asintió para que dejaran libre al hombre

No pudo evitar retroceder al ver como su hermano se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes. Estaba furioso.

−¿Cómo te atreviste?− fue lo primero que escuchó de la boca de su hermano.

−De...de...que ha...− pero sus palabras fueron detenidas por el fuerte golpe contra su mejilla.

−Suéltenme− ordenó a los hombres que al ver como le había pegado rápido lo tomaron por los hombros impidiéndole que se acercara más a ella.

Estaba perplejo, ver como ese sujeto le había pegado a la esmeralda lo llenó de furia.

−Te juro que te arrepentirás de esto− amenazó. Se acercó a Sakura la cual se había quedado con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

−¡No te tengo miedo, mi hermana no es ninguna de tus putas!− le gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de aquellos hombres. −¡Aléjate de ella!− le ordenó al verlo abrazar a su hermana.

Nunca en su vida había visto a su hermano tan furioso, claro, si ella hubiese estado en sus zapatos también estaría furiosa.

−Sáquenlo de aquí− le ordenó a sus hombres.

−No por favor− le escuchó decir en susurro. −Será mejor que me valla− se separó de él.

−No dejaré que te vayas con ese animal− le advirtió.

−¡Aquí el único que se la quiere follar como un animal eres tú!− gruñó Touya.

−Si vuelvo a escuchar la maldita voz de ese sujeto yo mismo me encargo de dejarlo sin habla el resto de su miserable vida− su paciencia dependía de un hilo, hilo que se empezaba a romper poco a poco.

−¡No!− miró a Shaoran con preocupación, se acercó a su hermano. −Vamos− le dijo.

−Mantente alejado de mi hermana− le advirtió y se marchó cuando esos tipos lo dejaron libre.

**-%%%%%-**

El camino hacia su departamento fue tranquilo, no estaba de ánimos como para discutir con su hermano.

−¿No vas a decir nada?− le preguntó cuando ambos estuvieron en el pequeño apartamento de su hermana.

−No tengo nada que decir− le dijo.

−¿No te importa ser la puta de ese estúpido?− no podía creer que su hermana no le importara lo que semana atrás decían todas los medios de comunicación.

−No soy su puta, sólo soy su secretaria− soltó a Kero ya que este en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su hermano y lo arañaría.

−Por favor Sakura hay que ser idiota− le dijo este.

−¡Pues sabes que, me gustaría serlo!− le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. −Me gustaría ser su...− se mordió el labio inferior, no pudo decir lo que quería decir.

−Por favor, escúchate− escucharla hablar de aquella manera lo hacía rabiar. −Te escuchas como una vil...− prefirió guardar silencio.

−Déjame sola, quiero estar sola− le pidió.

−Te lo advierto, no dejaré que te desperdicies−

−Ya no soy una niña− le recordó.

−Ese sujeto está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de todas las mujeres que él desee y tú no serás unas de esas−

−¡Déjame en paz!− gritó.

−Sólo te usará y luego te tirará como un trapo viejo− la agarró por los hombros.

−No me importa− la escuchó decir y una furia se apodero de él haciendo que la sacudiera para que entrara en razón.

−Por favor Sakura es un bastardo, un mujeriego y sólo te quiere usar−

−¡No me importa!− le volvió a gritar. −Lo amo− Touya se quedó frió al escucharla decir aquello.

−Olvídate de él− decidió tranquilizarse. −Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver−

−Tú no me prohíbes nada, no eres mi padre− contraatacó. −Aunque te duela lo amo−

−Te lo advierto Sakura, no dejaré que te conviertas en una cualquiera−

−Eso lo decido yo− espetó esta.

Prefirió que lo mejor fuera marcharse antes de cometer una estupidez.

−No quiero volver a verte con ese sujeto− le dijo antes de salir.

Se dejó caer al piso cuando estuvo sola y lloró amargamente, Touya no la entendía y aunque era su hermano no tenía derecho de reclamarle. La noche había caído y aún seguía en aquel mismo rincón en la penumbra de la noche, ya no tenía más lágrimas había llorado demasiado. Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron ponerse de pie, se aparto los restos de lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

No le gustó para nada lo que sus ojos vieron, se veía terrible, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, el cabello lo traía desordenado y su palidez se divisaba a distancia. Su respiración se detuvo al verlo allí parado tan guapo como siempre.

−¿Que ha pasado?− le preguntó.

−Nada− dijo en un susurro, se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar y fue cuando vio su maleta.

−¿Te volvió a pegar?− ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Dejó la maleta a un lado para luego acercársele.

−Será mejor que te vayas− guardó silencio al ser estrechada contra su pecho.

−Te juro que si te hizo algo yo mismo me encargo de cobrárselas−

−No...por favor, no quiero que se peleen− susurró contra su pecho mientras sollozaba.

Tenerlo así de cerca hacía que se sintiera protegida y aunque sabía que él nunca sería de ella le gustaba creer que si tenía oportunidad. Cuando se sentó la obligó para que se sentara sobre su regazo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

−No me gusta verte así− susurró mientras que con una mano acariciaba su castaña cabellera.

Apoyó la mejilla contra su fuerte torso y respiró su olor, tan masculino, tan varonil. Las caricias contra sus cabellos y su embriagante olor la relajaban, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por los brazos de morfeo.

−Pequeña− la llamó luego de largos minutos en silencio.

−Mmm− escuchó la pequeña protesta.

−Dormilona− susurró contra sus cabellos. −Despierta− tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir realmente bien.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, lo observó con ojos entrecerrados y sonrió tontamente.

−Lo siento− se disculpó.

−Tienes que descansar− besó su frente. Besarla en aquellos momentos era una verdadera tentación. −Arriba− sonrió.

Su cuerpo protestó cuando la tomó de la cintura y la hizo poner de pie.

−Vamos nena, mañana hay que madrugar− le dijo al caminar hacia la puerta.

−Que descanses− le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta.

−Tú también− inclinó la cabeza y besó su frente nuevamente.

**-%%%%%-**

−Maldición, sólo es una niña− salir de del apartamento de la esmeralda fue lo mejor que había hecho, el deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla era algo que le asustaba, nunca había deseado besar de aquella manera a ninguna mujer.

Detuvo el auto al llegar a su destino, rápido se bajó luego de apagarlo y estacionarse. Tocó el timbre de aquella casa y unos minutos después un hombre le abrió.

−Buenas noches joven Li− saludó el hombre. −El joven Hiragizawa está en el estudio− le dijo aquel hombre.

−Gracias− sin más decir se dirigió hasta el estudio, cuando abrió la puerta vio a su amigo con la mirada puesta en el ordenador.

−¿Y eso?− le pregunto este con burla.

−Cállate− gruñó.

−¿Te fue mal en Francia?− preguntó al verlo tan furioso.

−Las costas allá están muy bien− dijo al sentarse.

−Supongo que no viniste sólo para sentarte en mi mueble y guardar silencio−

−¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que solamente vine a eso?−

−Primero no te creeré y segundo te conozco demasiado como para creerme esa tontería− miró a su mejor amigo el que se veía furioso. −Ya hombre no te atormente, sino te importa no lo tomes tan a pecho− le aconsejó.

−¿Quién está hablando de Sakura?− preguntó con una ceja alzada.

−Si según tú no te interesa, no le preste atención− volvió a decir.

−Estuve a punto de acostarme con ella− el moreno lo miró con sorpresa.

−¿Y cómo fue?−

−No pasó nada− al decir aquello se molestó.

−Explícate− le pidió. Se puso de pie y sirvió dos vasos de whiskey para luego pasarle uno al castaño para este luego relatarle lo sucedido.

−Te admiro− dijo con una sonrisa y tono burlón.

−¿Por qué?− preguntó serio.

−Sólo un hombre con una falta de erección haría lo que tú hiciste− le dijo.

−¿Qué querías, qué me la follara luego de su declaración?− preguntó con fastidio.

−Te desconozco− suspiró. –En otra ocasión esa declaración te habría valido y si no te la tirabas por lo menos le brindabas unas horas de puro sexo oral−

−Si− aceptó hundiéndose en aquel mueble. –La verdad no esperaba que me dijera aquello−

El moreno lo observó en silencio mientras sonreía.

**-%%%%%-**

Aquella mañana cuando se levantó lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo y sonreír al ver que no le había quedado la marca del golpe que le había dado su hermano. Tomó una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo ya que como siempre se había levantado tarde.

−Genial, mi primer día como secretaria del señor Yamamoto y voy tarde− pisó el acelerador cuando estuvo en su auto, no tardó mucho en llegar a la oficina ya que se paso algunas luces y agradeció de no encontrarse ningún policía. Estaciono el auto y luego se bajó casi corriendo.

−Sakura− exclamó Chiharu feliz de verla luego de quince días.

−Lo siento, hablamos a la hora de almuerzo− dijo mientras iba hacia los elevadores.

−Pero tienes la camisa mal abotonada− pero ya su amiga se había marchado.

Suspiró cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso.

−Buena suerte− se dijo a sí misma.

Lo primero que vio cuando se abrió el elevador fue el rostro de su mejor amiga, esta le sonrió.

−¿Por qué no me levantaste?− dijo entre dientes.

−Te aconsejo que mires cuantas llamadas perdidas tienes, pero por ahora ve al baño y abotónate bien la camisa− le dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego entrar al elevador.

Sakura se miró y pudo comprobar que tenía la camisa mal abotonada, rápido fue al baño.

−¿Se puede saber por qué no está en su puesto señorita Sasaki?− pregunto el señor Yue, el cual a acababa de llegar.

−Pues...p...− ese hombre le causaba nervios.

−Desde hoy la señorita será mi secretaria− se escuchó la potente voz del castaño el cual acababa de salir de su oficina. −Necesito hablar con usted− volvió a entrar a la oficina para que aquel hombre lo imitara.

−Se puede saber el porqué− dijo cuando cerró la puerta tras él, observó al moreno quien permanecía sentado.

−No, es una decisión mía− le dijo con seriedad.

−Por lo que veo me quedare sin secretaria− dijo entre dientes.

−Por supuesto que no− dijo. −La señorita Kinomoto será su nueva secretaria−

−¡Oh!, un cambio de secretaria sin consultármelo− dijo con tono burlón.

−Ryo lo necesita en Tailandia− el moreno miraba a ambos hombres.

−¿A Tailandia?− preguntó

−Sí, mi primo solicitó su ayuda−

El hombre guardó silencio.

−Puede retirarse− sin decir nada Yue salió de la oficina.

−¿Crees qué caerá?− le preguntó su mejor amigo.

−Esperemos que si− dijo este.

**-%%%%%-**

Al llegar frente a su oficina pudo ver que ya su nueva secretaria estaba en su puesto.

−Buenos días señor Yamamoto− saludó al ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia.

−Buenos días señorita Kinomoto− la miró de arriba abajo, tenerla de secretaria sería todo un placer. La observó sin que esta lo notara, esa mujer era hermosa y siempre le había atraído. –_Serás mía_− pensó este con malicia. Entro a su oficina con intenciones de hacer una llamada.

−"_Hasta que te apareces"_− escuchó una voz a través del teléfono.

−No he podido comunicarme−

−"_Perdí un gran negocio_"− se escuchó decir.

−Lo sé, yo también perdí mucho dinero− dijo.

−"_Esa oportunidad no la podíamos dejar pasar, los compradores no quedaron muy contentos"_−

−Tengo un viaje a Tailandia− le dijo.

−Entonces estaré esperando los barriles−

−No, estoy seguro que es una trampa−

−"_Yue, Yue, no aprendes"−_ escuchó. _–"Sigues siendo un inútil"−_

−No te permito que me insulte Arthur, no eres mejor que yo−

−"_Claro que lo soy, tengo mi propia empresa y tú sigues recogiendo las migajas de los Li_"− escuchó la odiosa risa de aquel hombre y tuvo ganas de golpearlo.

−Esa _fortuna_ es gracia por la estafa hacia los Li−

−"_Como digas, ahora __quiero que me averigües sobre la chica que acompañó a Li"_−

−Es Sakura Kinomoto y es mi secretaria−

−"_Mmm eso me gusta_"− dijo con malicia. –"_Quiero a esa niña en mi cama_"−

−Pues creo que será difícil, ella está aquí en Japón− dijo con burla.

−"_No juegues con mi inteligencia Yue, quiero que esa pequeña preciosidad sea mía"_−

−Olvídate de ella, será mía, la quiero para mí− dijo con seriedad.

−"_No te preocupes, te dejaré un poco"_−dijo con una risa maliciosa.

−No te metas con ella− le advirtió. –Será mía−

−"_Ya veremos Yue, ya veremos"_− luego de decir aquello cortó la comunicación.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y por favor dejen reviews.**

―

Besitos...

**Hasta el próximo capítulo...**


End file.
